Unravel
by Nodoka Mitsuki
Summary: Ikumi Seragaki is a famous entertainer in Japan. After the last concert of her tour she checks her phone to find strange messages from her family and friends. When Ikumi returns however she finds that they are trying to hide something from her. While trying to unveil what they are hiding Ikumi is trying to overcome horrors of the past. Will Ikumi succeed?
1. Chapter 1 Secrets

Unravel

Chapter 1. Secrets

The screams of the fans were nauseating and the room was a burning temperature. I absolutely abhorred it. What were these people so crazy about? My voice wasn't something that should be screamed about, it was just an ordinary voice and yet these people were screaming to an intensity that was bewildering to man. It was still my occupation to entertain someone whether I like it or not so I just continued my routine of dancing and singing to these unknown people. "Ikumi!~ Ikumi!~ We love you Ikumi!~" I could hear those words being shouted throughout the crowds and I felt utterly disgusted by it. You don't even know me so don't say such disgusting things.

"Ikumi, what's wrong with you? Are you stupid? Don't give off a dark look when you're performing!" Kei, my manager, smacked the back of my head. I winced and glared at him, "Sorry to anger you but I don't like it when people just thoughtlessly say they love me. They don't know me so they shouldn't say those words" I answered. Kei put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up to meet his sharp eyes, "That's exactly right. They don't know you but they still love your voice so try acting more properly" He scolded, "Whatever" I slapped his hand away from me, "You know I don't like being touched so knock it off already" Kei sighed as I walked off to the tour bus.

Right now I had finished up my last concert for my 1 year tour around the world. I'm sure you're all wondering why I even wanted to be an entertainer if I didn't even like it. The truth was it was all for my family. I wanted to support my family in Midorijima. I had an old granny to take care of along with a troublesome older brother. My older brother had finally, after many anticipated years, pulled back from his troubling gang days and made himself into a proper man. Even though he made himself into a proper man I still worried that one day he would return to the old days and so I had started financially supporting them.

When I started financially supporting them I was merely 13. I was spotted one day by a big company producer and he asked me to perform for him. At first I was reluctant but then when I thought about my family I pulled back my selfish thoughts and agreed. The man was impressed with my voice and so he signed me to his label and I made a huge debut. It has been six years now and things were going smoothly for me. My fame never ceased and my fanbase grew the more I had aged. I was the female role model of the children of Midorijima now and one of the most wanted girls in Japan.

"Now can I have my phone back?" I snapped as soon as my manager stepped into the tour bus. He sighed as if I was just another troublesome person and handed me my phone. "Happy now princess?" He asked sarcastically. "Very" I spat back as I turned my phone on. Kei never allowed me my phone when it concerned big events such as tours so he always confiscated it when it started. Knowing that my phone was well blown up I cringed. 1,500 messages and 850 voicemails. Great, just great. Thank you Kei for being a jackass of a manager!~

My eyes had widened when I saw the messages were mostly from my brother, my granny, and two of my friends. "What in the?" I voiced and then clicked on one of the messages that my brother had left me, "Ikumi, everything's alright now. Platinum Jail has collapsed and everyone is safe. So continue a worry-free concert!~" After the message ended I looked at Kei who in return gave me a questioning look. "What's with the face? Did something happen?" He asked. "Did Platinum Jail really collapse?" I asked. Kei composed his face and then sighed, "I thought I had told you. Platinum Jail collapsed over a month ago" He informed and shook his head, "Do you even bother to pay attention to what I tell you?".

I had started to view the other voice messages left and started to worry. Over the whole year I had been gone shit had hit the ceiling. My brother along with my other two friends were being chased by the police, he was forced into Platinum Jail, Ren had somehow turned into a human, and Toue, the creator of Platinum Jail was trying to capture my brother. What in the hell?!

Fuming, I stomped all the way over to Kei and punched him hard in the face. "You piece of shit! Because of you my family and friends were in trouble and I had no idea! Fuck your rules! I'm not handing you my phone ever again!" I roared. Kei gave me a look of disinterest. "It's better that I did take away your phone or else this concert would have been a loss" He challenged. "Who gives a shit about the goddamn concert! I'm returning home immediately!"

I picked my phone up and began dialing a number. "Hello?" they answered. "I'm heading back right now and when I get home you're telling me everything that had occurred in my absence"

~~Jellyfish Time Skip, brought to you by Clear~~

I slammed open the door and began running about the house to look for my brother. Ugh, where is he?! I looked everywhere. I looked in his room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the laundry room, outside, and even in my room but there was no such luck. With a sigh of defeat the trudged down the stairs into the living room to wait patiently for his return. Honestly though, he should be here. It was 9 p.m. and it was pretty troublesome to be roaming about at night.

"Ugh, please don't tell me that he's out fighting people again. I'm seriously going to kick some ass if that's the case…" I muttered. Ah, I should say hello to granny. I was about to get up when I remembered that it wasn't a bright idea to go into her room at this time. Most likely granny was sleeping and if someone were to wake her up they'd be cast into hell early. Even though granny was old she was still pretty fierce.

For hours and hours I had waited for my brother but he never showed up. I wanted to change out of my performance clothes but I didn't want to miss him. "What can he possibly be doing at 3 a.m.?" I complained. Before I knew it I had started dozing off into sleep.

I was surrounded in darkness. Blood was falling down and hitting the floors as if it were rain. It was cold and looked endless. I started walking forward, unsure of where to go. Someone had closed their arms around me from behind and I screamed. "Get off! Get off!" Tears filled my eyes. When I finally broke free I turned to see my brother. He was reaching his hand out to me as if he wanted to lead me somewhere. Uncertain, I took his hand and let him lead me. We were walking on a blood filled path where memories flashed from left to right. When I looked at the memories I felt like large needles were piercing my body and my body was on fire. It felt like hands were touching every crevasse of my body and my body was falling apart. As I looked up I saw that it wasn't my brother who was leading me but someone else. A person who had haunted me for many years now.

I tried to run away from them but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in both my legs and I collapsed. It was like my legs had broken and the only other option left for me but crawling. It was a pointless effort though and so I could only watch as they came closer and closer to me. They were holding their hands out to me and giving me a dazed and loved filled gaze. "No…" I gasped. "Get away from me! Stop! No more please!~" I screeched to the top of my lungs. "Please no more… I can't take it" I whispered hoarsely.

"Ikumi, Ikumi!~" Some panicked voice had called my name from afar. In the cold, dark place I could faintly see a light. My eyes widened and I immediately began crawling over to the mysterious light. Within that light held a familiar and comforting voice that was reaching out towards me. "Ikumi!" The voice was getting much stronger and before I knew it I was taken away from the cold, dark place.

I opened my eyes to see my brother shaking my body, vigorously. "Ao….Nii?" I asked. He looked so panicked, "Ikumi, are you alright? Did you have that dream again?" He asked. I slowly nodded and then looked around. The room was filled with strangers except for two and it looked to be in the middle of the day. "When did you come back?" I asked. "Just now…" He answered and scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. "JUST NOW?!" I burst out, angered and bewildered. "You bastard!" I yelled and then punched him hard in the face.

Everyone looked at me shocked except for my two friends who had burst out in laughter. "Nice shot Ikumi" One of them approached my laying figure and held out a hand to help me up. I smiled at her and gratefully took her hand. This was Echo. I've known Echo ever since I was sixteen, her and her distant cousin Mizuki but… I'd rather not talk about Mizuki yet…. Her took something very precious of mine after all…

I got up and hugged Echo, "I've missed you!~" Echo laughed and hugged back, "So I'm guessing you heard about the past year? Aoba was telling us that you were giving him an earful" I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip. "Yeah, my asshole manager always confiscates my phone when it comes to "important" events. I didn't receive any of your messages when I was away" I pouted. "Ikumi, don't I get a hug?" I looked towards Mizuki and then looked down with a blushed. "I don't know" I mumbled.

The smile on Mizuki's face fell. "Are you still mad about that? I already apologized" He mumbled. I shook my head. "It's been three years but still you took my first so of course I'm still a little angry…" I whimpered. "HE WHAT!?" A black haired man bursted. I cocked my head at him confused, "Who are you?" I inquired. The man's face fell. "Ikumi, you don't remember me?" The man looked so crestfallen that I actually started feeling bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…" I replied. Aoba sighed, "Koujaku, she was only a year old when you met her so of course she doesn't remember you".

The man now known as Koujaku now looked down embarrassed, "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. My name is Koujaku, it's nice to meet you Ikumi" He smiled and raised his hand to shake mine. I wasn't certain on what I should do but the man looked very nice and he was a friend of Aoba's. "Uh, Koujaku I don't think-" My brother's words were cut off when I slowly shook Koujaku's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Koujaku" I smiled genuinely.

I turned back to Mizuki, my face becoming even more red. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry that you took my first kiss but I did miss you too" I then hugged a confused Mizuki who hugged me back after a moment. "So, can you explain all of this?" I asked Aoba who had started resting on the couch. "Sure, but I think I should introduce you to everyone first"

"Since you already know Echo, Mizuki, and Koujaku I just need to introduce you to the other five" Aoba piped. I nodded and followed his hand movements.

"This is Mink!~"  
"Hm"

"This is Noiz!~"

"Yo"

"This is Clear!~"

"Hello master's sister!~"  
"This is Virus and Trip!~"

"Nice to meet you Ikumi-chan~"  
"And finally, this is Ren!~"

"It's nice to see you again Ikumi"

As soon as I met Ren's eyes it was like something had flashed inside me and I lost my vision for a moment. "Ikumi!~" Aoba immediately got up and pulled me back up. "Ugh" I groaned and began holding my head. "Ikumi, are you alright?!" Aoba asked panicked. I smiled weakly and nodded. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I feel like I know this body but it can't be…" I reassured. The room had grown quiet.

From the corners of my eyes I could see Virus and Trip smiling as if they knew something. I gave them a questioning look, "Do you two know anything?" I asked. The two exchanged glances before they shrugged. "They don't" Aoba intervened. Everyone was acting weird and I knew they were hiding something. What was it they were trying to hide from me though? Why did they want to hide something from me?

The more thought I put into this matter the more my head started hurting. "Ugh" I cringed, holding my head tighter. "Ikumi, just let it go" Aoba commanded. Aoba looked so serious that it was bizaar. "Why are you trying to keep things from me?" I asked. He was shocked, "Ikumi, that's-" Aoba immediately closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say to me.

"Forget it, I'm going into the shower and preparing for the day. I'll be down in an hour so rest here until I come back. I'll make a feast tonight and you will all tell me what happened" I reported before heading up stairs. I knew that today was going to be a long and stressful day.


	2. Chapter 2 Breakdown?

Chapter 2. Breakdown?

With a cleansed body and fresh clothes on, I walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting for me. "Sorry for the wait. So, can anyone time me anything?" I asked. Everyone exchanged glances with each other. "I guess I have no choice…" Aoba sighed. "So you're finally going to tell me everything?" I asked, arms crossed.

Aoba began explaining from the beginning after I had left. Most of the things he told me shocked me. Apparently, Aoba has this mind power and Toue was behind it all. Toue forced Aoba into Platinum Jail so he could have control of him but Aoba had overpowered him and destroyed Platinum Jail. "So then, how did Ren end up with this body?" I asked. "About that-" Ren was cut off by Aoba. "Ren's allmate form wasn't safe anymore so I had his mind transferred into this artificial body" Aoba answered.

I raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying you can take someone's own mind out of a body and transfer it into another one?" I asked. He nodded, "That's right" He affirmed. I shook my head and sighed, "This is too unbelievable…" I muttered and then glared around at everyone, "You all aren't trying to prank me are you? If you're all trying to prank me I'm not going to be happy" Aoba shook his head, "This is all true". I look towards Echo who nodded in confirmation.

I groaned, "This is such bullshit". Echo ruffled my hair and I swatted her hand away with a playful smile, "Hey! I'm not a kid!~" Echo rolled her eyes but smiled back. "I'm glad to see that you remained unphased as all that time passed by" She admitted. I punched her lightly on the arm, "Yeah, like a year tour could change me~" I laughed. "So does anyone want breakfast?"

Echo then felt my forehead, "Are you feeling alright? Since when did you offer to cook food for people you just met?" Echo asked. I shook my head, "Honestly Echo, I just want to get to know everyone since all of this had occurred" I answered. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Virus commented. "As much as I'd hate to say this, I agree with him. Since you were only a year old I couldn't really get to know you but now that you're 19 I can" Koujaku said. "Me too!~ Me too!~ I want to know master's sister too!~" Clear shouted enthusiastically. "I could use more information" Noiz spoke to himself. Mink just stared at me quietly but I could take it as he was also interested in knowing me. "Well, I guess I should stay too" Mizuki sighed. Slightly, in the corner of my eyes, I can see Echo cast Mizuki a mischievous grin.

Everyone waited patiently at the table while I prepared the food. "Ikumi-chan, do you need help making anything?" Clear had peaked his head into the kitchen. I shook my head, "Thank you for the kind gesture Clear but as a guest I cannot allow you to help me. Please rest while I prepare the food" I smiled. He looked at me for a moment before cheerfully shouting, "Okay!~" and walking back into the other room. Clear seemed like a nice person, however, I didn't like that he was wearing a gas mask. It was somewhat suspicious. Continuing cooking, I had begun contemplating why he was wearing the mask.

"Please help yourselves!~" I sang and began setting the different foods onto the table. "Ikumi, you've prepared quite the meal. I feel like I'm a queen with all this food you made" Echo joked, smiling widely. I rolled my eyes but still smiled at the comment. Indeed, I did make a lot of food but when I thought about how much a guy can eat I made sure I made enough. Aoba was staring in complete shock at the meal still. "Ikumi, you didn't need to make this much…." Aoba finally spoke. I shrugged, "Making a lot is being than making too little. I don't know how much you all can eat so I decided to make a lot. Also, if I didn't make this much and someone didn't feel full I would feel bad about it" I answered.

"This looks fantastic Ikumi, thank you for the meal!~" Koujaku cheered before he began digging into the large piles of food. "Thank you Ikumi" Virus and Trip chorused before, they too, dug in. Everyone had then began thanking me one after the other. While eating I began looking around and couldn't help to wonder if Clear was actually eating. As I casted my gaze over towards him I could faintly see his gas mask moving. Weird enough, I never even saw him lift the thing.

"Clear?" I called. Clear turned towards me, "Yes?" He asked. "If you don't mind me asking, are you even eating? I never saw you lifting up your mask or getting food" I questioned. Clear had nodded. "I'm eating. It's very delicious by the way, Ikumi-chan is a very good cook!~" Clear chirped. I looked at him questioningly, "How are you eating if your mask is still on your face?". It was really confusing me how he was eating with a mask on. Was he really not eating and just trying to fool me?

Clear then took a Tamagoyaki and demonstrated how he eats by pointing to a hole in his mask and dropping the Tamagoyaki down the hole. Instantaneously, the mask began moving a little indicating that he was in fact eating the Tamagoyaki. "Mmm~" Clear moaned. I blushed and looked down, "You don't have to exaggerate Clear, my cooking isn't that good" I mumbled shyly. "Hey", Echo hit my head lightly, "You are a wonderful cook. Quit being so negative about yourself~" Echo scolded. I looked towards her apologetically, "Sorry, I guess I'm just used to negative thinking"

When everyone was finished with breakfast I began receiving questions, "So, how and when did you manage to get into the music industry?" Koujaku began. It was a lie if I said I wasn't expecting this kind of question to appear. "When I was 13 I was spotted by a big company producer on the streets. He liked the way I looked and asked if I could perform for him and so I did. In the end the man liked me and signed me onto his label" I answered. "I have a question!~" Clear bursted and raised his hand frantically. Yup, this dude was a complete weirdo. "Yes?" I asked. "Can you sing for us?" He burst out happily.

I wasn't sure what to do first because this guy was nice however…. "Sorry, if you want to hear me sing you'll have to attend one of my performances" I sighed. "Ikumi probably doesn't want extra work" Koujaku reasoned. "I guess you can say that however that's not really the case" I said. Koujaku looked at me confused while the others started to look interested. "What's the case then?" Koujaku asked. Before I could answer, Echo had cut me off, "I think it'd be better if Ikumi didn't answer that one" Echo said.

I shook my head, "It's fine Echo, I don't like putting up on front all the time especially if they're people I'm going to be around often" Echo gave me a worried look before she looked to the ground in defeat. "The truth is I hate performing" I said nonchalantly. "If you hate performing why are you in the business?" Noiz inquired boredly. "Simple. I want to financially secure granny and Aoba. I want to help them out as much as I can and also help out my friends. I don't care what I have to do but if I can help my friends and family in any way I will do it" I informed. "So you're performing for the sake for your family and friends?" Mink asked. I nodded. "Ikumi, we have a question~" Virus announced. I looked towards the duo with a raised brow. "And what may that be?"

"Why do you exactly hate performing?" Trip smirked together with Virus. "You really want to know?" I sighed. Echo took Virus and Trip by the ear. "Hey! You two are up to something! Knock it off~" Echo barked. I grabbed Echo's shoulder, "It's fine" I interrupted. Echo gave me a confused and sad look. "But Ikumi-" Echo was about to start but I cut her off, "It's fine" I repeated. Echo released the duos' ears reluctantly. "I hate performing because I detest myself"

The room went silent and people stared at me in disbelief, sadness, shock, and interest. "Oh? Why do you detest yourself? You seem like a wonderful person" Virus continued. I shook my head and glared down. "I'm disgusting and filthy. So many people think I'm beautiful and my voice is beautiful but it isn't. I abhor this voice, it's disgusting. This body is so filthy" Unconsciously I start scratching at my arms, my fingernails digging deeply into my skin, "Why do people love such a grotesque voice and body?! It's filthy! I wish they would just shut up and quit looking at me!" I had begun shouting, tear welling in my eyes, "I hate this body! This throat!" I then began clawing at my throat, "IKUMI NO!" Echo shouted however I pushed her away, "DON'T STOP ME!" I yelled back towards me.

"Every time I perform I'm just reminded of the same of memory! I'm sick of it! Every day, all the time I can feel hands all over my body and pain! My voice is so sore but I can't stop singing or else- or else!" I collapsed to the ground. Mizuki, Echo, Aoba, and Ren running towards me worriedly. "Ikumi snap out of it!" They shouted. Ren and Mizuki grabbed ahold of my arms so I couldn't scratch at my body. Echo then slapped me. As I saw her heartbroken, tear-stained face I was pulled back into reality. "Echo…. I'm sorry" I looked down to the floor ashamed. Aoba took hold of my face to make me look at him, "Ikumi, you don't have to worry anymore. We're all here for you, we'll protect you" Aoba consoled.

My body was shaking with tears and I wrapped myself tightly to Aoba. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I continuously apologized. "Ah, Ikumi-chan…" I pulled my head from Aoba's chest to see Clear kneeling before me. "Please don't feel sad anymore, I promise I won't ask you something like that anymore" Clear mumbled, guilt in his voice. I felt bad, Clear thought it was his fault that I broke down…. That wasn't right of me to let him feel this way. "Ikumi, I'm sorry as well. I was snooping in something that wasn't my business…" Koujaku, too, held guilt in his voice.

I looked to the floor, ashamed with myself, "I'm sorry everyone. I just had a little breakdown, it's normal for stars so don't feel bad!~" I cheered. "If you want I can sing for you!~" Clear shook his head rapidly, "No, Ikumi-chan said she doesn't like it so I you shouldn't have to sing!" Clear rejected. "Clear is right. Ikumi, I think you should also stop performing. I can see that performing really bothers you and if you are holding back all of these feelings it's just going to kill you" Koujaku added.

I refused, "Sorry but I'm going to continue performing because it's the only thing I'm good at doing" I answered. "You can cook can't you? Why don't you do that?" Mink noted. I shook my head, "My cooking is like I said, average. I'm not good enough to be a cook. Also, being a performer is one of the most high paying jobs so I must stick to it".

"Ikumi" Virus and Trip called. I looked towards them. "Why torture yourself further? Just give up and be a cook" Virus said. "Or do you secretly like being a performer?" Trip ended. Echo and I glared at the both of them. "YOU TWO!~" She shouted, getting ready to kick some ass. I grabbed her hand. "Echo, I'm sure you were wanting me to visit the gang right?" I asked. She nodded and smiled softly, "They all greatly missed you" She confirmed. I nodded and with another apology, I left the house with Echo to visit our gang, Taikyokuzu.

_**Thank you for reading again!~ I do not own DRAMAtical Murder nor do I own any of the characters. The only characters that I own are Ikumi Seragaki and Kei. Echo is owned by Randomatic7/ Joy Mamitag so I still want to thank her for allowing me to use Echo in my story!~ Thank you and please continue reading my fanfiction!~ 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Together

"Hey guys~ Guess who's back from her year long world tour?" Echo called as we entered the main area of the Taikyokuzu area. "Echo! Ikumi!" They all shouted excitedly. I laughed as they all came running towards us. "Come here all of you, I missed you all. Free hugs!~" I cheered. Echo gave me the 'Are you crazy' look before backing away from me. Immediately I was consumed in a tide of Taikyokuzu members,

being embraced. Okay, now I know why she did that….

As soon as I was free from their clutches, I mean hugs, I returned to Echo's side. "So, how has everyone been?" I asked. "They've all been well" Echo answered for them and began lounging on a stair step. "I see, well, if everyone is safe and alright that's all that matters~" I declared, resting beside Echo. As soon as I sat down I leaned back and looked towards the sky. "It's a beautiful day today" I thought aloud. Echo laughed, "You think so? It feels pretty damn hot to me" She commented.

"Uh, Ikumi-chan?" One of the members approached me. I looked to see it was Takao, "Yes Takao-kun?" I asked. "Did Echo-san tell you about what happened while you were away? Apparently, some mythological gang had been going around and making groups disappear" Takao informed. I nodded, "Yeah, I heard of it. It stopped right?" Takao nodded at my question, "Yes, thank goodness for that. If it had continued and we were to disappear it'd be very sad. We might not have seen you ever again Ikumi-chan" Takao murmured. "It almost sounds like you like me Takao" I joked.

Takao, however, didn't think it was a joke and got very alarmed, "U-uh, i-it's not wh-what you think!" Takao stuttered, walking back. "Takao, you like Ikumi?" Echo joined in, chuckling softly. "N-no...I-I mean I d-do b-but…" Takao was staring at the ground, his face as red as a strawberry. "Takao, we're just playing around~" I said, chuckling. Takao nodded and then shyly walked away.

"So, what do you think of the guys?" Echo asks. I looked at her confused, "That's sudden? What's with the question?" I questioned, voicing my confusion. Echo merely shrugged, "Might as well ask this while on the topic of boys" She answered half-heartedly. I didn't know how to answer since I never really thought about it. "Well, they seem nice I guess? Virus and Trip are a little bit of trolls though" I said. Echo smirked, "Yeah, tell me about it. I have them on a tight leash though~" She winked.

I looked at Echo is disbelief. "Are you dating them or something?" I asked. It was hard to picture that when Echo was not someone to mess with. Echo really does not take shit, from ANYONE. Echo was in thought, "I suppose we are. They act like we are too" She muttered, half annoyed. I chuckled, "Well, it's nice that you finally found someone you like" I admitted, flashing her a smile. She returned it, "I just wish you can find someone too" She said. I turned away from her and shook my head. "No, that can't happen. If I were to find someone I liked I would only cause them trouble and hurt them…" I mumbled.

Echo rested a hand on my shoulder, "Ikumi, you can't that that moment in life control you forever. I'm here along with so many other people. You just made some new friends who I'm sure would protect you too. If he ever comes back again we won't let him get you!" Echo asserted. I knew to believe Echo when she had that powerful tone in her voice. "Well, I hope you're right because it's only a matter of time will he returns…" I made known. Echo's eyes narrowed, "I'll be ready for that bastard when he comes"

"We're back everyone"Echo yelled as soon as we walked through the front door of my house. I walked in the kitchen to see my grandma, "Grandma, it's been a while~" I cheered and ran up to hug her. "Ikumi, you didn't come get me when you arrived yesterday" My grandma pointed out. I nodded and smiled apologetically, "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't want to wake you up" I informed her. Grandma seemed to let it go because she didn't push the subject, "Hello Echo" She greeted. Echo greeted grandma back. When grandma was about to prepare dinner I stopped her. "Grandma, I'm cooking dinner tonight so it's fine to relax" I told her.

Grandma huffed, "How many times do I have to tell you and your brother that I can do things fine. I'm old but I still can do things!" She argued. I shook my head, "I didn't mean it like that. This morning I promised Aoba and everyone else that I would make dinner tonight. I don't really like lying" I told her. Grandma tched, "Well that's become a bad habit for you ever since you entered the idol business" She retorted. I nodded, "You're right, now just relax while I cook" I said. Grandma had left the kitchen and to her room. If you ever wondered where Aoba got his tsuntsun from it was definitely her. Kids do have a tendency to pick up what they learn from others….

Echo sat down on a kitchen chair while I worked diligently on dinner. "Ikumi-chan!~" Clear's gas-masked face popped up from the corner of the kitchen. Echo chuckled as I directed my focus to the white haired sweetie, "Yes?" I asked. "Can I help you with dinner?" He asked. I was in disbelief. Did I not just tell him this morning that he couldn't help me make breakfast? "No, you're my guest so you have to relax" I insisted, pushing Clear to a seat beside Echo. "B-but Ikumi-chan~" Clear whined. "No" I flat-out refused. In the background Echo could be heard laughing. "Ikumi-chan! Please~" Clear was begging.

An idea popped into my head. "Alright, you can help me cook" I agreed. Clear started cheering, "But, you have to take off your mask and show me your face" I added. Clear's cheers died down, "B-but-" Clear started protesting. "Oh? Is that a no? Alright then, sit down~" I instructed. Clear whimpered and sat down. "Ikumi-chan is so unfair~" I could hear Clear pouting. I laughed, "Well, life isn't fair" I told him and commenced cooking.

"Ikumi-chan?" Clear called from his seat. "Yeah?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the task at hand. "What are you making?" He asked, "I'm making everyone's favorites and a little of everything else. There's pizza, chicken, rice, and sushi. Then for dessert I'll be making different kinds of cakes~" I informed. Clear hummed in approval, "It all sounds so good~" He moaned. I couldn't contain my laugh. Clear was unknowingly very humorous at times.

Both Clear and Echo were conversing with me and each other, "How long has Ikumi known how to cook?" Clear asked, either waiting for Echo to respond or just hear the answer from me. Echo wasn't quite sure either though since we've only known each other for 3 years. "I've only known Ikumi for 3 years now, so I don't know" Echo admitted. Clear's back slumped signifying his disappointment. "I've been learning ever since I was five. When I wasn't working on school or other activities I was watching the cooking channel" I informed them both, smiling. Clear gasped dramatically, "You learned that young?!" He said in amazement. I let out another laugh, "Yeah, hard to believe right? Most kids that age would be slacking off and playing video games but I wasn't one of those. I was quite the odd-one-out…" I trailed. "Ikumi…" Echo got up from her seat and came to my side, gently resting her hand on my shoulder. "Hm?" I questioned. "If something involves your childhood you don't have to answer it. I know you don't really like remembering your past after all the stuff that has happened…" Echo murmured.

Clear was slumping into his seat, a gloomy aura surrounding him, "I'm sorry. I keep on making you upset…" Clear whimpered, tears in his voice. My heart sank. It felt like I was the one who was really hurting him. Clear was just curious about me and wants to know me more but I keep on messing it up. In the end, all I do is hurt him… "Clear…" I trailed, slowly approaching him. Clear looked up at me, silent. It wasn't something I usually did but if I feel bad and responsible for something I will take responsibility. Gently, I pulled Clear into an embrace. "You don't upset me at all. I'm happy and thankful that you want to know more about me. Honestly, I feel very grateful to have met someone who wants to know the real me and not the idol. I found someone other than Echo who doesn't care about my idol self" I confessed.

The sound of glass broke from the kitchen-living room entrance. I turned to see the rest of the gang at the doorway and an especially shocked (and furious) brother in front of a demolished glass cup. I released Clear and glared at Aoba. "Aoba!" I yelled, stomping over to his frozen form, "Do you know how expensive that cup was?! How can you break something like that?" I hit his head and then began picking up the pieces of glass. Koujaku and Mizuki began helping me.

"I-Ikumi…" Aoba finally spoke from his stupor. After I threw away a handful of glass I turned to him with an inquisitive look. "What?" I asked. "Why were you hugging Clear?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason I shouldn't?" I replied. "N-no but it's strange from you…" He countered. I turned to my finishing work, "I just felt like hugging him…" I said. It was awkwardly quiet until dinner.

"Itadakimasu~" Everyone chorused before digging into the food spread across the table, "Sugoi!~" Clear shouted and began shoveling more honey chicken down his mask hole. Everyone gave him the strangest looks and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, "So cute!~" I said through fits of laughter. "You're pretty cute too, Ikumi" Koujaku said out of thin air. I turned to him confused, "Cute? I can't agree with that…" I mumbled, looking down at my lap. "Koujaku-san is right, Ikumi-chan is very cute. Especially when you laugh" Ren joined. I could feel the blood rushing through my cheeks.

Echo was teasingly poking at my cheek, "Is our little Ikumi embarrassed?" I shook my head and shooed her finger away from my cheek, "Echo, stop~" I whined. Echo giggled but stopped. Thank goodness... "It's hard to believe you learned off the cooking channel" Echo commented in the middle of the meal. I looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" Echo smirked, "It's too good~" She hummed. I rolled my eyes, "I'm still not being a chef" I muttered.

The real fun started when I brought the cakes out, that was when it started getting a little awkward… For everyone I made, strawberry shortcake, german chocolate cake, red velvet cake, and my all time favorite, cheesecake. Everyone's facial expressions were pretty funny but I think the most funny facial expression was Trip's. When Echo and I had been at the Taikyokuzu hangout she told me everything about everyone. If I knew Trip from all the stuff Echo told me about him he was surely going to try every single cake.

"Alright everyone. I made all these cakes in mind of each of you. For the strawberry shortcake I made it for Clear, Ren, and Aoba. The cake is an angel food cake with buttercream frosting, strawberry glaze, and fresh strawberries. For Noiz, Mizuki, and Echo, I made german chocolate cake. It's baked like a real german chocolate cake from Germany and made with the best german chocolate. For Virus, Trip, and Koujaku, I made you guys the red velvet cake. This cake is pretty special from all the others because this has some of Virus' favorite wine in it~ I even made sure you could taste it~ Also, I know Trip loves cake so you can eat any of the others if you'd like. Last by not least, Mink, this is a specialty of mine~ This is a new recipe cheesecake that I made just for you. It is called 'Cinnabun Cheesecake'. Echo told me how much you like cinnamon so I hope this suits your tastes" I smiled.

They all grabbed a slice of their own cheesecakes at first and then slowly bit into it. It was mere silence at first before they all started shoveling the cakes into their mouths. "Ikumi" Noiz spoke. I was slightly surprised at first and a little worried. How did he like it? Did I make it alright for a german such as himself? "Yes?" I asked, the uncertainty in my voice. Internally I was cursing it. He stared me straight in the eyes, "Marry me" He finally said. My eyes widened, "WHAT?!" Me and my brother shouted in unison, "Marry me" He repeated. "I heard you, but that is out of the question" I answered.

"Marry me" Noiz repeated, intently staring into my eyes, "No" I said. "Marry me" He said again. The pattern kept on going on and on until I finally sighed, "Alright, how about I tell you in a language you're more than familiar with. Ich werde sie nicht heiraten!" I shouted. It once again grew silent, "I didn't know you could speak German…" Echo finally broke the silence. I nodded, "I know more than German. There's many languages I know, you just haven't asked" I smirked. "You know that makes me want you more right?" He said and my smirk immediately vanished. I could tell this was going to be a "beautiful" relationship…. "I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not ever going to be with anyone" I replied.

"And why's that?" Noiz countered. "Because I don't want to be in a relationship" I said, glaring at Noiz but just stared back blankly, "So you want to be alone forever then?" He asked. "Sounds like a plan" I answered and began chewing a piece of the cheesecake. "Ikumi-chan shouldn't be alone forever" Clear pouted. I shook my head, "It's better that way, trust me" I told him. Clear's head tilted slightly as if questioning me, "Why's that?" He asked, in his innocent tone. A picture had flashed across my mind and I shook my head, erasing it, "It's best if no one gets close to me. I don't want anyone else getting hurt…" I muttered the last part under my breath but somehow Clear heard me.

"What do you mean you don't want anyone else getting hurt?" My eyes widened when I heard him ask that question. "You heard me?" Clear nodded, "Did you think I wouldn't be able to?" I nodded myself, slightly embarrassed. "He's a robot remember?" Echo reminded me. Oh, duh. How am I going to go about this though? Do I tell them? I just met them though… "It's better if you don't know, trust me…" I answered. Clear let out a little whine but didn't argue.

When everyone was done eating they left which just left me with Aoba, Ren, and Echo. "You staying over?" I asked enthusiastically. "Mhm!~" She answered. "Yay!~ And by the way you two, " I turned to Aoba and Ren who were about to walk off, "If I hear you two going at it you're going to wish I hadn't" I smirked devilishly. Both of them gave me a confused and semi-terrified look, "What are you thinking about doing?" Aoba asked, uncertainty clinging onto his voice as if he wasn't sure if he should've asked or not. "There's many things I could do. So far I'm thinking about videotaping it and sending it to everyone we know and when I say everyone I mean everyone~" Aoba and Ren could tell that I meant it because they were slowly backing up towards the staircase, "And I'll help her~" Echo chimed in. After that the two were gone. Echo and I started laughing, "They're so gullible!~" Echo mused. I nodded, "Sure are"

"Hey, I'm going to change into some PJs real quick. This outfit isn't good for sleeping in" I said to Echo before heading up the stairs to my room. I locked my door and began rummaging through my clothes. "Where the hell is it?!" I whispered angrily to myself. It would be better if I had the light on but I think it would disturb the neighbors… "Goddammit" I gritted, continually searching through my drawers. I turned my head when I thought I heard a noise from outside.

When I turned my head there was no one around though. "Damn nerves" I muttered and faced my dresser again. "Aha!~" I shouted joyously when I spotted the nightgown I had been searching for. I began stripping when until I heard the noise again. It was like a gentle scraping sound or a tapping… I looked again but to no avail did I see anyone. "This really needs to stop. I can't keep being paranoid" I lectured myself. I knew I had to forget about my past but it just kept coming back…

The sounds were going again but I ignored it this time until I heard my bedroom window unhinge. Slowly I turned back around and met with a tall, dark figure with piercing green eyes. My blood ran cold and the garment I had been holding slipped from my hold. I began trembling, my eyes widened in fear. I began going back towards my door but when I reached for the doorknob it wouldn't open. Tears began forming in my eyes. "No" I whispered. I looked into the green eyes of the man who was trying to break into my room and he looked back.

My window was slowly sliding open and my door was not opening. I had become desperate now and began pounding on the door, "Help me! Help!" I began yelling frantically. I turned back to my window to see it was now fully open and the stranger was climbing in. "Stay away from me! Go away! No more! NO!" I screamed. "Ikumi!" I could hear Aoba, Ren, and Echo calling out to me from the other side of my door. "Help!" I begged. My door knob jiggled but would not budge.

The man continued his walk towards me and all I could do was sit beside my door. I was frozen in fear and couldn't get up. "I don't want to die…" I whispered. The man was almost in front of me when he was knocked down, "Ikumi, are you alright?! We're going to knock your door down!" Aoba informed and then my door flew off it's hinges.

Light flooded in my room and I stared Clear in the face with a Noiz sprawled on the ground. "W-what?" I asked in bewilderment. "Ikumi-chan!~" Clear shouted with worry, running towards me and embracing me. "It's alright now, you're fine~" He cooed softly, while his fingers slowly ran through my hair. "What the hell just happened?" Echo asked, confused. "I was on my walk when I heard Ikumi-chan scream then, I began running. When I got here I saw that someone broke in and was trying to get to Ikumi-chan so I punched them" Clear said and then turned his head to the supposed culprit who was picking himself off the ground. "Why the hell were you trying to break into my sister's room you pervert?!" Aoba growled, raising a fist at Noiz.

"I wanted to see her" Was all he said which pissed Aoba off more. Echo didn't take it because she punched Noiz across his face, "You perverted piece of shit! Don't ever do that again!" She threatened and then came to my side to comfort me as well. "So, what was that whole thing about?" Noiz questioned me. "I'm sure anyone would be scared if someone up and sudden broke into your room" Ren commented. Noiz shook his head, "No, it's not like her. I know she would've fought the person and yet she didn't and then she said that she didn't want to die. What's all that about?" He asked again.

"It's none of your damn business, now leave" Echo glared at Noiz. "Make me" He argued. Clear got up into Noiz's face, "If you don't leave I'll have to hurt you. Ikumi-chan is a good person so I won't stand it if anyone wants to hurt her" Clear demanded. Noiz and Clear had a staredown before Noiz left through the window unhappily. Clear returned to my side, "Ikumi-chan, are you alright now?" He asked. I nodded and got up, "I'm sorry about that…" I mumbled. Clear hugged me again, "I'll be here to protect you alright?" He said. I was shocked at first since we just met but it was undoubtable that Clear was a good person.

"Uh, guys? I hate to break up the love fest but aren't you forgetting something pretty vital?" Echo asked and she pointed towards my body which lacked clothing. Both my face and Clear's became red and a furious Aoba ensued. That night I stayed up because I feared that if I went to sleep that night I would dream something that I could never forget...


	4. Chapter 4 Unraveling

What the hell? I was surrounded in nothing but a dark void. "What the hell's going on?" I muttered my thoughts aloud. I began walking forward, trying to find a way out of this dark void but no matter how far I walked I couldn't find an escape or a light. My pace gradually went faster, my mind in a panic. I didn't like it when it was so dark. There was no way out. I began running but it was just wasted effort; I couldn't escape this endless dark realm.

When I stopped moving everything had grown quiet. I waited for a moment to see if there was even any life where I'm at right now and then I heard something. It was faint but I could hear something, maybe water, dripping down. My feet began pulling me in that direction but my heart was telling me to stop. It was beating rapidly and trying to send my brain warning signals.

While continuing down my path towards the mysterious dripping sound I began smelling something awful; it was hard to describe… In a sense it smelled like rusting iron or maybe rotting meat… I began choking on the smell, covering my nose and mouth with my sleeve. It was no use; the horrid smell was seeping through the cloth.

'Just a little further...' I commanded my body. I was almost there, the noise was becoming more and more clear… "Is that singing?" I questioned looking around. Where the dripping sound was there was also a voice. The voice was faint and hoarse but I could still hear it. It was a familiar sounding voice; one that couldn't ever stop and so it kept on going until no more sound could come out.

_**Please answer me it is a horrible dream**_

_**How much should I shout, writhe and suffer?**_

_**Please tell me it is a horrible dream**_

_**I shouted many times with losing voice**_

My blood ran cold. Sitting curled up on a the floor was my childhood self. The smell that I had been smelling was resonating off of her as blood was enveloping her cutten up form. She continued singing with a weak, hoarse voice knowing that if she stopped she'd only be in more pain.

My legs were glued in place; I couldn't tear my eyes away from my childhood self. She then looked up at me, my face meeting her tear-stained one. "Leave, please go now. If you don't he'll find you…" She whispered. Her clear tears were now a dark red and she sank down, her face making contact with the pool of blood. A familiar silhouette protruded from behind her, "I'm coming back to get you. No one will be able to come between us when I find you" His deep voice murmured silkily, "Like I said before Ikumi, you'll always be mine. You can't ever escape me" His green eyes looked me up and down, a smirk formed on his face, "In due time I will find you…"

The man began reaching out to me but as I tried to run away hands had come up from the ground and started holding my body. Each step he took towards me I felt like a million knives were cutting into my skin. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and he gently rested his hands on my them, dabbing at the falling tears, "And once I find you Ikumi, it'll be until death do us part~" I shook my head and screamed. He merely chuckled, amused.

Light began flooding in my vision as I heard a panicked voice call out to me, "Echo?" I mumbled unsurely. Echo looked deeply upset. "You're doing it again" She muttered. I casted her a questioning look. "Lately you've been having nightmares of that time and 'him' huh?" She asked. I silently nodded, "That's right. He said he was going to find me and when he does he won't let me escape… He said once he finds me it'll be until death do us part…" I had began crying.

Echo hugged me, "I'm not going to let that sick bastard take you!" She gritted. Her hold on me grew tighter, "As long as I stay but your side he can't touch you" I couldn't answer her, instead I held her back and cried into her shoulder, "Echo…" I whimpered. "Hm?" She asked. "I don't want to die. Even though I've been wishing for it and I can't seem to live happily right now, I don't want to die. I'm scared though that if he finds me he really will kill me" I whispered.

There was a knock at my door, "Ikumi, are you alright?" It was Aoba. "Yeah, it was just another bad dream" I answered through the door. "You're decent right?" Aoba asked. "You can come in, it's alright". The door opened revealing the rest of the group.

Aoba had ran to my side, sitting on my bed and pulling me into his arms. "Echo, it was that dream again right?" Aoba asked. Echo nodded. "What are you talking about?" Noiz demanded. "You two know something you're not telling us" Mink added. "Is everything alright with Ikumi-chan?" Clear asked, casting me a worried glance. "I don't think it's appropriate to tell any of you unless Ikumi wants to herself" Ren said. I gave Ren a thankful smile. "If you don't tell me there are other ways I can figure out" Noiz announced.

Echo glared at Noiz, "Don't even try. It's not something easily talked about with Ikumi so if she doesn't want you knowing don't try meddling any further" Echo condemned. Noiz stared at her blankly. "Ikumi-chan?..." Clear mumbled, slowly approaching me. I looked up at him, "Yes?". He was slightly fidgeting with his fingers, "If you want we can go in the ocean. It'd really be nice and you might feel a little happy" Clear suggested. I smiled, it was such a Clear thing to say. "Alright" I approved much to his surprise and happiness. "Yay~" He cheered before stealing me from Aoba's grasp and hugging me tight.

My body tensed for a moment, "Clear, I know I hugged you before but… could you please not touch me?..." I asked. Somehow I could tell he was pouting. "But Ikumi-chan~" He whined. I shook my head, "No buts" I dictated. Clear let out a small whimper.

"This was a pretty good idea~" Echo sang happily as she looked towards the bright blue sky. Clear hummed, "This place is very special to me. It's something me and my grandpa shared~" Clear admitted. I glanced at Clear, a little sad. "You had a grandpa?" I asked. Clear nodded, "Yup~ He was a very cool grandpa~ I really miss him" He laughed. Even though Clear was laughing now and probably even smiling I knew that deep down he was really a little sad.

"Hey Clear" I stood in front of him, "You want to try passing each other the ball. I'm not very good with other things… If you ask Echo I'm sure she'll tell you I suck at sports too" I playfully nudged Echo. Echo nodded, "Really, she can only catch a ball" She chuckled. Clear laughed along, "Alright~" Clear agreed and we began passing each other the ball.

"Ikumi, don't you want to play with me?" Aoba asked. I shook my head, "No, go play with Ren or someone else" I answered, catching the ball Clear threw towards me. "I want to play together with you though" Aoba countered. I turned to him and then smiled, "Alright" I then threw it at Aoba's face. "I'm done playing with the ball now. I want to swim~" I smirked before heading towards the water, "Master are you alright?~" Clear meanwhile was busy helping Aoba. I shook my head, Aoba was always beating on Clear and yet Clear is always so nice to him. Clear was really sweet…

"Clear, don't you want to play?" I asked, puffing my lip out a little. Clear helped Aoba up before running towards me, "Ikumi-chan is so cute!~" He sang before tackling me in a hug, landing us both in the water. "Clear!~" I whined. "Sorry…" He mumbled. "What have I told you about touching me? Now that you've gotten me all wet like this you have to get punished" I declared, a smirk forming on my lips.

I began holding Clear down in the water, straddling him. "Ikumi-chan, what are you doing?!~" Clear cried out. I chuckled, "Punishment of course~" I licked my lips, teasing him slightly. I wasn't that mad but seeing this guy getting worked up was kind of fun. "Ikumi, no having sex in the ocean!" Echo began laughing. "Well, this is interesting" Virus mused, Trip nodded his head in agreement. Koujaku meanwhile was having an out-of-control nosebleed and Ren was trying to hold off an angry Aoba. Mink and Noiz simply watched, emotions transparent. Everything, it was all amusing.

"So, what should I strip off first?" I questioned and then started reaching for Clear's swimming trunks, "Here?" I started playing with the hem of Clear's swimming trunks. Clear was fidgeting, trying to break free from my hold. "No, I want to see this face that you conceal so much. I want to see the full Clear" I implored. I really did want to see Clear's true face.

"Clear, can I please see this face?" I asked. Clear was wildly shaking his head, "N-no, I can't~ Grandpa says that I need to cover it! I'm not like everyone else~" Clear refused, still trying his best to escape me. I slightly pouted, "Clear, you seem pretty normal to me. Please?~" I insisted. Clear still shook his head. My smirk grew, "Fine then, I'll have to use force!~" I then started fighting Clear over taking off his mask. "Ikumi-chan no~ Please!~" Clear begged.

I froze. Just for a fraction of a second I saw my childhood self. I looked down, a deep frown on my face. I hurried off of him and stood up. "Ikumi-chan?" Clear questioned, getting back up himself. "Is everything alright?" I turned my face away from him. "It's fine, I'm sorry I was just joking with you" I murmured and headed out of the ocean.

"Ikumi-chan, what's that on your back?" Clear asked. My eyes widened and I rapidly turned to face him, "It's nothing!" I rashly replied. A hand rested on my waist, "Kano Yuki huh?" Noiz's voice questioned in the back of me. I rushed away from Noiz, glaring at him. "Don't say that goddamn name!" I yelled. Noiz raised an eyebrow. "Who's Kano Yuki?" Noiz continued.

"Noiz, stop. She doesn't want you talking about it" Aoba argued. "I want to know who it is" Noiz refused to let it go. Noiz was pulled off the ground by Koujaku, "Ikumi just said she didn't want to hear that name so knock it off you shitty brat" Koujaku gritted. Echo was beside me, draping a towel over my shoulders. "I think we've been here long enough. Let's go back home" Echo declared and started leading me away from the beach. "What'd you see?" I could hear Virus question Noiz from behind. "That name was carved into Ikumi's back" Noiz answered.

"How did your vacation go?" Kei asked as I entered his car. I nodded, "It was fine I guess" I mumbled. "You sound somewhat disappointed, did something happen to you?" He inquired. I shook my head, "No, nothing happened" I answered. After a small pause I hesitantly called out to Kei, "Can I get more security?" I requested.

Kei looked at me questioning, "You say that nothing happened and yet you're asking for security" He sighed, "Exactly what did you do?" I glared at him, "I didn't do anything now just get me more security!" I yelled. Honestly I knew I was being harsh with Kei but I was desperate. I didn't want that man to find me let alone have his hands on me.

"I'll get you more security so calm down" Kei said. I nodded, "Thank you" I mumbled. Kei groaned, "You are something else" I nodded, "You don't need to tell me".

There was going to be a home concert today and so I wanted to sing a song that needed to be sung before it was too late. It was a message to all of my friends just in case something more had developed. Echo, Aoba, Ren, and Mizuki would surely get it but I wasn't quite sure about the others. Noiz was an informant so he could've easily dug my past up by now. Mink was respectable enough, a little intimidating though to say the least… Even Virus and Trip were a bit weary. Koujaku I still wasn't sure of… And then there was Clear… He was an enigma to me. Because I can't see Clear's face I can never think of what he's thinking of. It wasn't enough to just base it on his personality type. Although if I did base it on his personality type I'd assume he was pretty thick headed.

My phone began playing Hot Mess, indicating that it was Echo. "What's with that ringtone? Your boyfriend?" Kei asked half-heartedly. I rolled my eyes, "You know I don't want to be in any relationships" I reminded before answering the phone. "Ikumi, how are you?" Echo asked as soon as I answered. It sounded as though she was a little nervous herself. "I'm fine. Are you all heading to the concert hall now?" I asked. Echo hummed, "They all seem pretty enthusiastic, especially Clear~" She laughed. I smiled softly, "They're all excited even though they haven't heard me sing yet?" It sounded a little funny to me. "Yeah, they all want to hear their beloved Ikumi sing" She teased. I scoffed, "Their beloved Ikumi? Am I that special to them already?" Echo sighed, "You make it sound like you're not likeable. Of course they like you even Noiz and Mink. They all find Ikumi cute and fun to be around" I looked at the phone in disbelief, "They actually think that? Even after those episodes I had in front of them?" I mumbled.

"Yes, they're really worried about you you know. If you give them more of a chance and see for yourself you'll see they really care about you" Echo affirmed. I looked down, "I can't understand why they would have those feelings when we recently met" I admitted. Echo laughed, "They have those feelings because you spend time with them. It's been two weeks already and nearly every day we were all having fun together. Even though there were times when you had an episode they didn't think any less of you" She explained. My smile had grown, "Thanks Echo, I really don't know what I'd do without you…" And then I hung up.

"You'd have me" Kei said, ruffling my hair. I winced, "Kei, my hair is sensitive!" I whined. Kei tsked, "You're pretty damn weird you know that" He complained, parking the car. I stuck my tongue out, "Bite me". Kei pulled me into him and lightly bit my neck. I pushed him away, my face a deep red, "KEI! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted. Kei gave me a toothy grin, "I thought you gave me an invitation~" He chuckled and exited the car. "PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I growled. Outside I could hear him laughing his ass off, "That's right you piece of shit, keep laughing. As soon as I can I'm going to kick your ass" I grumbled, kicking the car door open.

"Alright, the concert is going to start in an hour so until then we need to get you fitted and have your makeup done" Kei informed. I nodded, "Just because I'm acting calm right now doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about what you did in the car. You better have eyes in the back of your head because as soon as this concert is over your ass is grass" I hissed. Kei chuckled, "Yeah, yeah".

When my makeup was done I headed to the stage platform where I would rise to the stage. "Good luck alright" Kei patted my back and I flipped him off, "Shit ain't over" I glared. Kei smiled and nodded, "I know. See you at intermission" When it was announced the start of my concert the platform started moving, "See you later" I mumbled.

The crowd was quite noisy and screamed as my face made contact to the surface. Aoba and the rest were in the front rows with large smiles on their faces. I smiled for a moment before composing my face into an expressionless mask. 'Please understand my meaning behind this song...' I thought deeply to the group before I started singing.

_**Please tell me... tell me how this place is supposed to work**_

_**Just who lies within me?**_

_**I'm broken, broken in the midst of this world.**_

_**But you're smiling, blind to it all.**_

After the first four lines were sung the crowd roared. For the first time in a while I saw Mink and Noiz with an actual expression; surprise. Clear was a little over the top ehehehe, kind of like when a person finds a new fanbase over the top… And then for some odd reason Virus and Trip were smirking. I couldn't really make a face since I was the center of attention but I didn't like it when they smirked. Echo's boyfriends? Can I call them that? They were a little sketchy to me. Then when I turned to the rest of the group they had supportive smiles on their faces. Echo's smile looked sort of sad though…

Everything was going great until I came to this one part where my emotions had ran a little rampant. This song that I had made to express my worries and love towards my friends was pulling at my heart. While singing this song I thought about the future, if I would even be in it anymore. Would I still continue to see their smiling faces? Would I be able to live past my childhood without something coming back? Would I still have a choice to live? I didn't want to die… Even though I thought about death many times in the past when I see how many friends I have now and how supportive they are to me I can't possibly die. I want to live with them every day until I have to die much later in life…. But if my dreams are true and worst comes to worst I'll have to abandon them. If any of them get hurt because of me I couldn't live without feeling even more shame. If worse comes to worse I'll just have to leave one day…

_**Don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget,**_

_**I'm paralyzed by the the fact that I changed,**_

_**In a paradise of nothing I can change,**_

_**So please just remember me.**_

It was painful to think about abandoning the people who have stuck by my side until now but it must be done. Tears fell from my eyes and I sank down, looking down at my black feathered dress. If it's to protect everyone I love I'll sacrifice everything. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt even if that means I get hurt in the process…

When the song ended the platform lowered and I met with Kei again. "What's with the tears?" He asked. "Nothing, you think you can find me a place to live?" Kei gave me a strange look, "I'll see what I can do…" He answered. I nodded and pulled out my phone. "This is for the best.." I mumbled to myself.

~Echo's P.O.V~

Ikumi really did her best this concert, it was a little surprising to see her cry like that though. I think it was even more surprising when I thought I heard her voice in my head before the concert started. It said to understand the song and I did. It felt like Ikumi was trying to apologise to us but there was also something else I just couldn't quite put my finger on it at the moment.

"That concert was something else" Koujaku said from beside me. Clear hummed, "Ikumi-chan has such a cute voice~ I wish she would sing when we aren't at a concert~". Mizuki nodded, "I always knew she had a nice voice but she never wants to admit it thanks to a thing in the past". I slapped Mizuki in the back of his head, "Don't run your mouth" I scolded.

"We wouldn't have expected any less of Ikumi since she, too, possesses special abilities. From her voice to her eyes no one can look away" Virus said. "She truly is the little sister of Aoba and Sei" Trip added. "Are you trying to say that Ikumi has both of their abilities?" Noiz asked. They nodded, "It's true" Trip answered. "However, I don't think she can find out about any of this or else things can go very wrong" Virus finished. "So you're saying we should keep an eye on her?" Aoba asked. They nodded again.

My phone beeped signaling I had a message. "Ah, speak of the devil~" I smiled and opened up the message but what I read did not expect what she had written.

'This is the last time I'll ever see you guys. If my dreams are a reality then I can no longer be around you all anymore. I'm going to miss you all. Goodbye forever…'

I dropped my phone and everyone looked at me confused, "Echo, what's wrong? Did something happen to Ikumi?" Clear asked, slight panic in his voice. Virus picked my phone up and frowned deeply, "This isn't good…" He tsked. "What the hell?!" Aoba glared at the message. "We need to look for her now" Trip ordered. Everyone broke apart as we began our search for Ikumi.

I ran everywhere I could think of. If Ikumi is right she's just putting herself in more danger! I was so angry and disappointed at her! How come she can't rely on us?! As I remember of all the things that happened to her I ran quicker. I wasn't going to let that happen to her again! I promised!

_**Thank you for reading everyone~ The song Ikumi sung is called Unravel by TK if none of you have not listened to it yet. It's a really good song so please check it out~ Updates aren't that quick right now since it's been close to the ending of school for me but please be patient. I'll have the next chapter done as soon as I can~ Thanks again!~ 3 ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5 Please, Don't Leave Me

I had been running by luck nowadays. Even though it was lonely I had stuck to my plan of staying away from my friends. Even I didn't have to say how much of a complete challenge it was since every one of them lived in all four districts… So to say the very least, when I wasn't out doing work I was at home in hiding. What I was doing at home most of the time consisted of reading manga, watching anime, eating, and sleeping. Yup, it was fun~ Ha, who am I kidding. After a while this shit gets old.

My phone began ringing and to my happiness it was Kei. Before- after I had my number changed- Noiz somehow found a way to contact me and even showed up at the apartment I had been living at. It was a close call but I managed to evade him with the help of my company. "Ikumi, get ready to go. I'm going to pick you up in the next hour. We have to go to 3 photoshoots and 2 commercial shoots" Kei informed. I groaned, "More photoshoots?" Kei scoffed, "Quit your bitching and get ready" He said and then hung up.

I glared at my phone. "I know this asshole did not just say that" I fumed. I got dressed and waited for my shitfaced manager to arrive. He was going to get a blow to the head. This asshole just can't keep from talking shit and he even started making sexual advances towards me! It wasn't that extreme what he was doing and I know he wasn't really meaning them but it still pissed me off. He knows what I like and dislike and yet he still crosses the line! If you ask me, I feel he deserves to have his ass handed to him.

When I think of people getting their asses handed to them I think about Aoba and Clear. Clear was always being beaten by Aoba for something and I would beat Aoba for beating Clear. It was a strange scenario when you think about it and slightly comical too. I really protected a guy I had just known over my older brother and even beat my older brother for it. My body just can't stay put though as I watch an innocent person get beaten all the time...

Just thinking about Clear turned my mood sour. Deep down I really did miss him, more than the rest of the guys.. Why wouldn't I though? Clear was my ideal type of guy. He was sweet, knew how to make me laugh, and I never once found myself bored while around him. He was everything I ever imagined when I was a little girl but those dreams are gone now… I can't think about being with someone.

I sunk down onto my plush couch, hugging a pillow to me and staring at the ceiling. I wonder what they're doing right now? Is Echo at the Taikyokuzu hangout? Would Koujaku be hanging out with Aoba and Ren or would he be at his hair salon? What exactly was that creeper Noiz doing also? He wasn't trying to find more ways to get to me was he? Mizuki was most likely with his gang, he always wants to hang out with his extended family. And then the others were just a plain mystery, either they had a secret agenda or their whole background was just something that couldn't be pinpointed.

I heaved a sigh. 'Exactly when will things change?'. It's been exactly 3 months since I last saw my group of friends, well, **most** of them… If only those nightmares had stopped along with that. The nightmares never ceased, in fact, they became even more extreme. Every night the nightmare becomes even worse than the one before and I wake up screaming and crying. What hurt even more was that no one was beside me to comfort me; Echo was always by my side whenever I had those dreams. Life had truly become even more miserable without them…

Kei and I worked around the clock today with no breaks thus far. "Ikumi, you want to get something to eat after we clear the rest of the schedule?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, I'm not hungry. Just drop me off when it's all over" I answered. Kei shook his head, slightly annoyed, "You shouldn't neglect your body. Before you left, did you even eat?" I silently shook my head. Kei tsked, "I'm taking you out anyway. I'd be a bad manager if I just let my star's health deteriorate" Kei muttered.

I glared at him, "Just take me home, I'm not in the mood right now". Kei groaned, "If I take you home you need to promise me that you'll eat. If you collapse who do you think is going to be blamed. My old man is going to be talking a whole bunch of shit" Kei droned. I nodded, "Yeah, yeah" I waved off and continued my commercial shoot.

"Ikumi, let's head across the street. You need your sugar fuel and your favorite cafe is next door" Kei grabbed my hand after I changed back into my regular clothes. "Kei!" I panted, "Will you stop pulling on my hand. You're walking too fast~" Kei chuckled, "If you're that out of shape I guess you don't need any of that new cheesecake" He commented. My eyes widened to the size of saucers, "New cheesecake? Why the hell didn't you say so sooner?" I ripped my hand away from Kei's and began walking rapidly towards my favorite cafe.

When I looked back Kei was a great distance away from me. I cupped both of my hands around my mouth, "Kei, quit dragging your ass!" I heard Kei groan. A large smile formed as I walked out the door of the photography studio. "Cake~" I sang with a slight giggle. I was sounding a bit like Clear wasn't I? I remember when I first went to this place with the group. Me and Clear were all over the place.

When we were at that cafe we practically ordered everything on the menu. Echo, Mizuki, Aoba, and Ren knew of my love for sweets and so it came to no surprise to them when I ordered all that food but Koujaku's jaw dropped when he saw me devouring everything, "Damn, you sure can eat" Noiz commented, looking me over. I only smiled, imaginary flowers surrounding both me and Clear. "I love sweets~ It's a weakness of mine along with cute things. If I see something cute I just feel like hugging it and never letting go~" I hummed. "When Echo isn't around maybe I can have Ikumi over to eat sweets with me~" Trip pondered aloud. I nodded my head rapidly, "If you supply the sweets, I'll do anything~" I smiled brightly. Echo pulled me away and into her hold, "Ikumi, don't say that again. People will think they can easily take advantage of you with that" She lectured. "Oh yeah…"

"Hey, I'll give you some sweets so why don't you come over some time" Noiz suggested. Echo casted him a death glare, "DON' . .IT." She hissed through her teeth. I shook my head, "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not giving away the last bit of my innocence for some sweets" I smirked. "If I do feel like doing that, they'll have to give me all their sweet candy" I licked my lips and put a spoonful of vanilla pudding into my mouth. Echo's face became a bright red, "Ikumi!" She gasped. I started laughing, "It's not like that's going to happen so relax. I would only sleep with someone who I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. That person hasn't come so calm down" I tried relieving a flustered Echo.

"I really miss those days…" I mumbled and headed to the sidewalk to cross the street. "If only my past had never happened…" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar voice call my name. Fuck… "Ikumi-chan!~" The voice called again. I turn my head to see Clear running towards me. "FUCK!" I yelled before turning my heel and running at full speed away from Clear. "Ikumi, where the hell are you going?!" Kei demanded, "I need to leave. Kei, please just reschedule everything for next month!" I ran past him and turned a corner.

Ugh, dammit. Why do they have to be everywhere?! Especially Clear!? My emotions are already a little haywire because of everything and now HE wants to show up? Why does life not like me? No matter how much I ran I still couldn't lose him.. Clear should've given up by now but he was hot on my tail. "Why do you have to be some goddamn fast?!" I yelled, trying to pick up my pace.

The more I ran the more tired I had become. Kei was right about eating… Why does he have to jinx me? With no food or liquid in my body my senses were failing and it wasn't long before the earth began spinning. My body had immediately shut down…

It was weird… I wasn't having a bad dream… I could hear a soft voice singing a weird, yet soothing lullaby that nulled all of my nerves. Arms were wrapped around my waist while my arms were wrapped around theirs. I slowly opened my eyes and met a wooden wall. "Where am I?" I groggily asked and look up at the person who held my waist. A soon as I saw it was Clear I backed away and off the bed he had me on. "Where the hell are we?" I questioned, looking around at the weirdly decorated room.

Clear got up from the bed, "Well you passed out I took you to my house. Right now we're in my room" He explained. I gave him a weary glance, "How come you didn't take me back to Aoba and the others?". Clear looked down, "I didn't really think you'd like it if I did that. I called out to you because I wanted to talk to you" Clear murmured. I looked shook my head, "I know what you're going to say and I won't go back. There's a reason why I left, if I just stay there with you one of you or potentially all of you might end up hurt. I can't forgive myself if any of you get hurt so don't look for me anymore" I looked to the side and turned my heel, getting ready to take off.

Clear had grabbed ahold of my hand, "I don't like that answer. Tell me the reason why you don't want to be with us anymore!" Clear demanded. I was taken aback for a moment. Clear was different. He wasn't his usual happy, playful self. This Clear right now was desperate and demanding. "I just told you. If I end up staying with you all you're just going to get hurt in the end. There's something I don't want you all to get involved in so please just stay away" I pleaded, yanking my hand away from Clear's grasp.

Clear wouldn't allow me to leave and wrapped his arms around my body, his face mask buried in my shoulder. The feeling of metal pressing into my skin hurt a little, "Clear your mask is hurting me" I complained. Clear mumbled an apology, "Ikumi-chan, do you hate me? Is that why you don't want to be around us anymore?" Clear asked. I rapidly shook my head, shocked that he would even come to that conclusion. I turned around so I could look at him in the face. Even though I couldn't give him proper eye contact this was the best I could do…

"I don't hate you at all, in fact, I really like you…. more than I should…" I whispered the last part enough to where I thought it was inaudible but Clear had heard every word. Clear had pulled me back into the arms I had been not a while ago, "Ikumi-chan likes me?" He asked, as if trying to confirm that he heard right. I weakly nodded, "I like Clear very much but even if you liked me back, we can never be together…" I whimpered.

Clear's hold had tightened, his head shook rapidly, "I don't want you leaving again. I thought that you had started hating us, especially me…" I could hear soft cries escape from his mask. "Clear, are you crying?" I asked. "Ikumi-chan, don't leave again… I don't want to lose you…" His voice was low. It broke my heart when my ears had met that sorrowful voice. "Clear, it's for the best-" Clear had cut me off. "I don't care what comes my way, I need you! All of us love you and we want to protect you but you keep on pushing us away!" Clear argued.

I looked towards the ground, my arms falling limp. "I'm sorry I've made you feel that way… I want to protect you all from something though. I don't want any of you to get hurt!" Tears had fallen from my eyes, "It's all your fault you're making me feel this way… Why did you make me start liking you?..." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Ikumi-chan, you don't have to worry about me. It takes a lot to hurt me so depend of me and the others as well. We need to back Ikumi-chan… Please, don't abandon me again…" Clear pleaded.

My heart was breaking. I was split into two, confused on what my next move would be. I had wanted to not involve any of them in my past horrors; however, they still want to be with me. Even though they know very well they're in danger they're refusing to let me leave their side. And then, there was Clear… Clear and I had practically confessed to one another and he was begging me not to abandon him again. I knew what it felt like to be abandoned…. To not feel love, to feel unwanted… Clear and even the rest of them deserved happiness.

"I'm sorry…" I began sobbing, laying my head against Clear's chest. Clear softly pet my hair, "Ikumi-chan, would you still like me even if I didn't have an attractive face?" Clear asked. I chuckled softly, "You don't need to show me your face to know that you're very cute Clear. I would like to see it though..." I answered. "Ikumi-chan…" Clear's voice had uplifted. I giggled, wrapping my arms around him tightly, "After all, anyone would want to see the face of the person they liked… maybe loved?..." I chimed. My face had grown red when I realized what I had just said.

Clear was glad that I had said it though and began tugging at the mask. "Clear, are you sure about this?" I asked. Clear hummed, "I trust you Ikumi-chan" He replied and then he finally took off his mask. When he took off that mask I couldn't believe that he even tried hiding his face away. Clear was very handsome, so handsome that I was just thinking about not letting any other person gaze upon his face.

His expression fell when I hadn't said anything yet. Who would blame me? All I could do was marvel at his beauty. "I really do look weird…" He murmured and prepared to put his mask back on when I stopped his hand, "Don't you dare try putting that mask back on. You look amazing.." I said sheepishly. My heart had leapt when I saw his smile. This boy is just too handsome…

"So Ikumi-chan doesn't think I look weird?" He asked happily. I nodded, "You look very handsome that I really feel like hugging you" I admitted, my cheeks resembling little tomatoes. Clear had took the initiative and hugged me tightly. I eased into the hug and before I could think his lips had found mine. After we broke apart I was left gasping, "C-Clear?!" I shouted. Clear looked a bit hurt, "Did I do something wrong?" He pouted. God, why did he have to look adorable?! I shook my head, "No, sorry, you just caught me off guard" I answered. Clear's smile had returned.I grabbed his hand, "Should we go?" I asked. Clear hummed and we walked to my old house or should I say, my one home.

Clear and I had walked into the noisy house hand in hand, prepared to be bombarded by questions. "Clear, where the hell have you been? I was just about to go out-" Aoba turned his head to see Clear and I and immediately jumped to his feet. "What the hell is going on?!" Aoba roared, glaring at me and Clear's intertwined hands. "Aoba, what the hell-" Echo had paused a video game to see Clear and I. I silently waved to her and she had ran up to me. Echo had rushed into me so hard I nearly fell down, "You're that happy to see me?" I asked with a low chuckle.

The whole group had gathered around us. "You had me so worried you know that?! Why the hell would you just up and leave like that?!" Echo yelled at me. Echo had been giving me a long and hard lecture about my actions and I could only listen. She was right afterall, I wasn't considering their feelings. "I understand. I'm sorry that I made you all worried but I'm back and I'm here to stay" I informed them. Echo heaved a sigh of relief. "You better keep that promise!" She ordered, a hand placed on her hip. I laughed, "Yes leader" I said.

"So, how'd you manage to find her?" Virus asked Clear. "I found Ikumi-chan while on a walk. She was around her favorite cafe and I started going after her" Clear told him, his hand wrapping around mine once more. I blushed and looked at him with a small smile, "He knocked some sense into me" I mumbled. "Is that really all he knocked into you?" Trip asked, a smirk plastered on his face. My eyes widened and I looked down, unable to answer… "Oh shit~" Echo burst into laughter.

"Why does the robot get Ikumi but I don't" Noiz asked, slight annoyance in his tone. Aoba had kicked Clear square in the face sending him towards the ground. I look shocked at Clear and then angrily turned to Aoba. The aura of death surrounded me and I began cracking my knuckles one by one, "Whose boyfriend do you think you're knocking around?" I hissed with a evil smile before kicking Aoba in the stomach and then jaw. Koujaku winced and Mink looked my work over looking slightly proud. "Well, it's great that you two are together. Afterall, you always used to say how you were never going to get a boyfriend. I'm really happy for you both" Echo congratulated.

I gave Echo a thankful smile and then turned to help Clear back up. "And in both mine and Clear's defense we only kissed you perverted shits" I mainly looked at Aoba, still pissed off by the fact that he did such a thing to Clear. Aoba slowly got up, "Listen here Clear, if you lay another hand on Ikumi I will kill you" Aoba threatened. My eyes narrowed and I pushed Aoba back to the ground with my leg, "Don't think you can hurt someone just because they're trying to show me their affection. If I don't like it then you can hurt someone but if you lay another hand on Clear I won't hold back" I warned. Aoba huffed, "Why are you trying to stick up for him? I'm your older brother!~" Aoba complained.

I nodded, "You are my older brother but Clear is my boyfriend now so if you or anyone else wants to try putting a hand on him I'll break it off" I gritted through my teeth and then pulled Clear into a hug, "Are you okay?" I asked. Clear nodded, "I'm fine but what about master?" He asked. I waved my hand, "He's fine, come here. I want to see if he hurt your face" I pulled Clear's mask off and smiled brightly, "You're all good~" I sang. Clear just smiled. Oh how I loved it so much~

"If you keep smiling like that I won't be able to hold back" I mumbled shyly. Clear become more happy by my comment and cupped my cheeks, "Ikumi-chan doesn't need to hold back" He said and then I pulled him in for another kiss. Things were getting pretty heated until Echo had brought us back to reality. "Uh, guys, as much as I love the love fest between you two you should probably be in another room for that…" Echo trailed, her cheeks a bright red.

I looked down, "Sorry" I murmured before sitting on the couch. Clear sat beside me and all of us had started catching up. Nothing has really changed in my absence but I was happy about that. The last time I left for a long while a lot of shit had gone down. For the moment, things were at peace and there was no one to disturb us.

I accidentally let out a yawn, curling against Clear. Clear looked at me, "Ikumi-chan, are you tired?" He asked. I nodded, "Sorry, it appears so" I mumbled. Clear picked me up into his arms, "We'll go to sleep then~" He said to everyone but mostly to me. I nodded and smiled, "This is something I could get used to" I thought aloud. Clear chuckled, "I'm glad~" He confessed.

Clear gently laid me across my bed and laid next to me, "Ikumi-chan, do you mind if I sing you a lullaby?" He asked. I shook my head, "I don't mind. You actually relieve me of my nightmares; it's very relaxing" I told him. Clear rested his mask on my nightstand and then wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and then let out a content sigh, "Good night" I tiredly hummed. "Sweet dreams Ikumi-chan~" Clear murmured and then began singing his weird and yet soothing lullaby. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and just as last time, Clear made it to where I didn't dream a single bad thing.

_**Well, this is the end of the chapter. I hope this chapter turned out fine~ Thanks again for reading~**_


	6. Chapter 6 Deception

"What the hell do you mean 'Cancel the apartment'?!" Kei roared into the coil. I pulled my coil away from me, wincing slightly, "Dude, keep on yelling in the coil and I'll go deaf" I remarked blankly. From the other side of line it was obvious that Kei was in one of his bitch fits… "Shut it! Where the hell are you anyway? It's been over a damn week and I still don't know where the hell you are!" Kei continued yelling. I internally groaned and rolled my eyes, "You need a chill pill"

I wish I could see Kei right now to see how his face looked. "Listen here you little shit, we're going back to work immediately when I find you! There's not going to be any ifs, ands, or buts! I will find you and I will drag your ass to those jobs if I have to!" Kei threatened. I scoffed, "You say you're going to drag me out of my own house? Clear, do you hear that?" I turned to Clear with a smirk, "If Ikumi-chan doesn't want to go she doesn't have to" Clear said. I chuckled and pet his head, "You hear that?"

"Who the fuck was that? Listen here asshole, I'm Ikumi's manager and if I say she's going somewhere she's going somewhere whether she likes it or not!" Kei was a little over the edge but I guess it was my fault huh? Clear had stiffened, not from alarm but from anger. His fists had clenched and he snatched my coil away from me, "If you make Ikumi-chan upset I will hurt you" Clear warned. From the sidelines I could see Virus, Trip, and Echo trying to contain their laughter but sort of failing.

"You'll hurt me huh? Yeah fucking right, try me asshole. I'll kick your ass before you can even lay a hand on me" Kei barked. I raised an eyebrow. Kei was seriously trying to get his ass beat… Damn, he had a feisty attitude… Then again he was my age…. Echo had gotten up and took ahold of my coil, "Hey Kei, are you sure you want to take on Clear? He'll murder your ass" A wide smile played at her lips. "What, he's that tough?" He leered. "Got that right. Ikumi is Clear's girlfriend now so he's pretty protective over her… Well, he's more protective I should say…" She revealed.

The line went silent. "Hey, is he still on?" I asked. Echo nodded, her smirk widening, "I think he's just surprised" She suggested. "What the fuck do you mean boyfriend? As far as I know she wasn't interested in that… Hey, are you fucking the guy? Is that your relationship?! Knock the shit off! If your ass gets pregnant I'm going to have to murder someone!" He exclaimed. Noiz started wearing that annoying shit-eating grin of his. Aoba and Ren were looking like Kodoma and Koujaku was bright red, matching his kimono.

"Yes, I'm fucking my boyfriend every minute of every day just so I can get pregnant and piss you off" I answered sarcastically and then sighed, "For one thing, all we've been doing was kissing. Secondly, what gives you the right to tell me what I can do or not? And thirdly, if I want a fuck buddy I will get one and there's not shit you can do about it"

Most of the things I had said were all in a matter to piss Kei off because right now, he was pissing me off. Who gave him the right to try and run my goddamn life?! "I'm coming to get you right now and your 'boyfriend' can stay put" He hissed before hanging up. I growled, "Fucking piece of shit manager" Echo laughed, "I don't think I could handle being a celebrity at all. That manager of yours looks like he always has a stick up his ass" Echo hummed. I nodded in agreement, "I know right. The piece of shit started sexually harassing me not to long before. I'm sure he'll stop now though...maybe…" I thought about it.

Clear stood up and all I could do was look up at him in question, "Yes?" I asked, unsure of what the hell he was doing. "I'm coming with you wherever you go from now on" He announced. My jaw dropped, "Fuck no!" I denied the idea immediately. "I can't be away from you after hearing that. I need to be with you" Clear refused to give up. You could even tell he wasn't going to give up because he sounded that determined… 'Why?' I internally moaned. "Clear, you are not following me everywhere I go. There are a lot of things wrong with that…" I explained. "What's wrong about it?" He argued.

I looked at Echo giving her the 'This-guy-is-fucking-clueless' look and continued to explain it the best I could without hurting his feelings. "Well for one, you're super clingy. I have to attend many things such as photo shoots, commercials, tv programs, concerts;etc and you don't like to leave me side. Secondly, you're too jealous for your own good. During those things I mentioned I might have to touch someone, even a guy, so I can't have you hurting someone… And thirdly, how am I going to explain what the hell you're doing with me when you follow me around. Clear, you are almost if not always wearing a gasmask! If you follow me around how am I going to explain to people that you're my boyfriend?! That'd ruin my image. It's not like I care about my image to others but it'd mean less gigs that I receive and less money" I concluded. Clear hung his head and released a whimper but then immediately raised back, "How about if I leave my mask off while around you?" He offered.

It shocked me that he would say that. Did I really mean that much to him? My cheeks started turning red and my heart started beating faster. I shook my head, "I still can't. If you have your mask off many girls will throw themselves at you and I might end up losing it and hurting them…" I mumbled, looking down. Clear had pulled me into his arms with a laugh, "Don't worry, I can only love you~" He reassured. My face burned further and my heart was pounding against my ribcage. Clear really does know how to say the right things sometimes…. I only gave a weak nod, my flushed face facing the floor.

"Quit with the goddamn love fest alright. It pisses me off" Aoba complained. "Fuck off" I slightly smiled. I then began resting my head on Clear's chest. "I think I might just take a little nap" I mumble drozily. Clear was about to pick me up before I touched him arm, "No, I want to lay right here"

"But you need a blanket to keep you warm…"

"You can't keep me warm Clear?" I pouted.

Clear had given in because he continued sitting and wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled my head into his chest, releasing a sigh of content. "I wish we could stay like this forever" I admitted before dozing off.

My body had been enveloped by warmth, the heat caressing every part of my body made me sigh in pleasure. For the first time in a long time I had been surrounded by light; darkness was nowhere to be found. I marveled at the world I was standing in. Everywhere around me was a pure white; there was no blood, no terrible smell in fact, it smelled very sweet. There was also a gentle breeze blowing.

This dream was a peculiar dream but I still enjoyed it more than my past dreams. I began walking forward, testing to see if there was something beyond this white realm and indeed there was… A little of a distance away from me I found a dark oak door decorated with extravagant floral designs. When I had reached the door I pressed my palm against it, slowly trailing my fingertips along the designs. After I grew bored of that my hand touched the cold metal handle and the door opened.

I was now in a bright, multicolored room where presents and different kinds of stuffed toys lay. In the center of the room was a throne chair and a guy who sat there, looking up at me with a very sweet smile. "Ikumi, I can finally see you" His soft voice echoed throughout the room.

For some reason I didn't feel scared or any sense of danger while around this guy. In fact, I felt secure with him and even believe that I know him from somewhere… The guy stood up but I didn't step back, I remained where I stood. Our eyes didn't move from one another, he had me in a trance. When the guy approached me he pulled me into a hug which left my body tingling. "Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you?" I asked him.

The guy had pulled away from me, still giving me that soft, kind smile, "You do know me Ikumi, we have never met though… I did want to meet you though if only this once" His affirmed. I looked at him puzzled, "You don't make any sense…" I mumbled. He had chuckled, "I kind of agree with you on that one…". I couldn't help but smile when I see this guy and hear him talk. The question remained though on who he was to me… "Who are you?" I had repeated my earlier question. "My name is-"

My eyes fluttered open when I heard a door being slammed open. Kei had given me his signature death glare and came stomping towards me. Clear had strengthened his hold on me and I sighed, "Clear, this shit head is my manager, Kei" I muttered before pushing myself away from Clear. Kei had roughly grabbed hold of my hand and began dragging me back to the door. As I looked back I saw the group following after us. "What the hell are you all doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"We're tagging along" Virus and Trip chorused. "Sorry to break it to you all but I don't have much room in my car" Kei grunted, opening the passenger seat door and shoving me into the seat. "That's fine, whoever can't fit into your car can find their own means of transportation" Echo chimed. "So exactly how is this going to work?" Koujaku asked. My thoughts exactly Koujaku…

"Clear and Koujaku can ride with Ikumi while Mink rides his motorcycle and the rest can all just tag with us" Virus suggested. "What?! I'm going with Ikumi!" Aoba argued. "As long as you all don't get in my way I don't give a shit however I'm running with limited time. If you shits don't get in this car I'm leaving without you" Kei said half-heartedly. Aoba grumbled under his breath and reluctantly entered Virus and Trip's car. Clear and Koujaku took leverage in the back seat of Kei's car. "Well this should be an experience~" Koujaku smiled. I returned the smile, "Who knows, it might be more fun with you guys"

We had taken off to my first arranged job, a gravure photo shoot… "Do I have to?" I groaned towards Kei. Kei smirked, "Serves you right for making my job more tough" With a whimper I had changed into the different outfits laid out for me to pose in… Maybe bringing them along wasn't such a great idea but it was funny when the photographer spotted Echo and asked that she join in with me. Virus, Trip, and Koujaku got pretty ecstatic~

Our outfits had ranged from every man's fantasy: Nurses, school girls, cheerleaders, bunny girls, cat girls, maids; etc. Just the look Noiz gave me and Echo sent shudders down my spine and they weren't the good kind… And when I turn to Clear he just looks so unhappy yet happy at the same time. It was like he liked the outfits I'm in yet displeased that others were looking at me in it too.

To put it bluntly my whole day today consisted of embarrassing things. It was no wonder that Kei easily let them tag along… He wanted to humiliate me in front of my friends! The sly bastard! It was a relief to hear that my last gig was a small concert at a mall. Apparently, Kei had scheduled me to do this before I disappeared but he had to reschedule it...

"Why a concert at the mall?" Aoba asked. "Easy, to promote it so that more customers come" Kei answered. "What will Ikumi be doing exactly? What kind of performance I mean?" Ren had spoken up, "She will be doing a three-way. The song she will be performing is called Acute. It's been scheduled that two other famous singers will be showing up to sing with her" Kei informed. "Cool, when does it start?" Noiz questioned. Kei looked at his coil, "It will be starting in 20 minutes so in the meantime Ikumi has to get dressed. "Exactly where am I supposed to get dressed and what am I changing into?"

Kei had walked to a rack and pulled out a hanger with a bag covering it, "This is your outfit, hurry and get dressed in the bathroom" He ordered. I glared at him, "The bathroom? Well, if I get crowded around I'm coming after you! Also, if this is another embarrassing dress I'll kill you again!" I threatened. Kei rolled his eyes, "Quit your bitching and go"

"Stupid piece of shit asshole" I grumbled while changing into my outfit: A sleeveless black dress with black cuffs, a white petticoat under, black thigh high stockings, black 3" lolita platform shoes, and a black and white bow for my hair. The outfit wasn't that bad I guess but still… It's not really cool for him making me change in the bathroom…

"Ikumi?" Echo's voice resounded in the bathroom. "Echo? What's wrong?" I asked, stepping out of the stall. My face dropped. In Echo's arms was a hanger covered with a bag, "Why do you have that?" I mumbled, pointing to the bag. She looked to the side, "Well, there seemed to have been some sort of trouble and to make it brief, I have to sing along with you and Kei" She informed.

I'm sure my face was priceless right now. I didn't mind that Echo joined in but did she really want to? And what's the dumbass manager thinking singing along with me? Does he even have the voice for it? "Echo, you shouldn't force yourself to do something if you don't want to" I walked up to her and tried to take the bag away but she shook her head, "It's fine. I don't want anything ruined for you Ikumi, so just let me help. Plus, I think it'll be fun working with you more" She laughed. I gave her a small smile, "Well if you want to I guess it's alright… I'll wait for you okay" I leaned against the wall.

When Echo was done changing it was just about time for us to perform, "You scared?" I asked her. Echo laughed, "You think I'm scared? Let's put on one hell of a show. After the announcer was done introducing us we started singing and dancing.

I would've been lying if I said that I Kei didn't know how to sing but he really did! He even knew how to dance! His voice was very alluring and his body movements were swift and enchanting. Him and Echo had made this show something spectacular and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. While performing I had just moved through it with no thought at all, just moving and singing to the rhythm of the song. Before I even knew it the performance was over and a hand was raised towards me.

Kei was crouching in front of me, a warm smile on his face, "You did very well. Let's take you home" He said. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "For a manager that was pretty good" I mumbled, turning my back to him. He chuckled, "I'm glad I finally got your praise on something" Clear called my name and pulled me off my feet, twirling me in the air. "Ikumi-chan was amazing~" Clear sang. I laughed and patted his hair. "It's time to go home" I told him. Clear gave me a nod and put me down.

Kei had left after he dropped us off and we headed back into the house. "Today was pretty hectic" Koujaku chuckled. I nodded, "It sure was. It was fun though" I answered thoughtfully. "The most fun was seeing you and Echo in that bunny outfit" Noiz commented. I glared at him, "Fuck off". Echo punched Noiz in the shoulder, "Damn perv". I nodded, "We're surrounded by a lot of them" I eyed all the men in the room. "Don't talk like you two are innocent. You're pretty perverted yourself" Virus smirked.

Echo and I gave him the finger and I crashed down on the couch. My feet felt a little swollen… "Ugh, my back hurts" Ren groaned. My ears had twitched, "If it hurts I don't mind giving you a back rub" I offered, getting back onto my feet and grabbing Ren's hand. As soon as I touched it though a bright flash filled my sight and very briefly I could see that guy again.

This body didn't belong to Ren, in fact, it felt very foreign to him. It was that guy's body, I'm sure of it! Something in my mind had told me so… My head started growing pained. It felt like something was grabbing hold of my brain and pulling at it. I rapidly let go of Ren's hand and the pain became something only minor but still remained.

"Ikumi, are you alright?" Ren had a worried look in his eyes. I had frowned. "Who is he?" I muttered. Ren gave me a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" I glare at him and then looked around at everyone. "This body isn't yours, it's his! You all lied to me… Tell me exactly who that guy is right now" I gritted, my fists clenching. Everyone had looked down guiltily, even Clear...

No one had spoken and that only frustrated me more, "Who is he?!" I raised my voice. Echo had finally spoken up, "I know we should've told you but it's not something that can easily be talked about…" She trailed. "Who is he?" I asked again. Echo sighed, "His name is Sei, he's your older brother. Him and Aoba were twins" She answered. My eyes widened, "That doesn't make sense…" I whispered.

"Ikumi, Sei had given up his body in order to save Ren…" Aoba mumbled, hesitantly walking toward me. Aoba tried resting his hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away. "You lied to me! Why didn't you tell me the truth?! What really happened huh?!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. The moment I realized I had another older brother I realized I had lost him… It was painful…

"The truth is that Sei is the one who summoned me to Oval Tower. Toue was manipulating him and using Sei until he was an emotionless doll. Sei called to me asking me to make him disappear. I didn't want to but I did…" Tears were in Aoba's eyes as well.

Something Aoba said had caught my interest, "What do you mean by Toue was manipulating him?" I asked. Aoba then started explaining to me about how we were truly born. Him, Sei, and I were lab experiments tested to manipulate mankind. Aoba had the power to destroy from the mind, Sei had the power to bring things to life by the means of his own life, and I had both powers.

I was confused and frustrated. How could they not tell me something as important as this?! Aoba must've seen my frustration because he spoke up once again, "I didn't tell you or let anyone else tell you because I didn't want to you be depressed and worried. All of that should be behind us now. Our hair shouldn't hurt anymore nor should we get those headaches" Aoba stated. My eyes widened, "But what does that mean if I still do?.."

_**Thanks for reading again~ Things have just been getting hectic huh? Questions will soon be answered so please stay tooned.**_

_***The song mentioned in this chapter, Acute, is a Vocaloid song performed by Kaito, Miku, and Luka. If you haven't heard of it yet check it out along with it's sequel song, ReAct. ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7 Recollection

"That's impossible! You can't still have that!" Aoba bursted. Virus and Trip looked at one another before nodding and heading towards Aoba's side. They had both rested a hand on Aoba's shoulders as though they were trying to relieve him of his stress. "It's not entirely impossible. Just like you and Sei, Ikumi was born into the lab along with another baby. There was a company involved with Toue that had expanded his research. That company helped Toue into creating Ikumi and the other child. We aren't entirely sure what company was involved with Toue nor do we know who Ikumi's other half is but we do know their abilities" Virus brought forth.

"Toue had mentioned to us that he wanted more power and more control so he collaborated with another company specialized with ultrasonic waves. With Toue and that company working together they created Ikumi who possessed both Sei's and Aoba's power and then another child who could manipulate the human mind with the power of song" Trip added. His and Virus' eyes landed on Clear. "That child was created with Clear's ability. With You, Sei, Ikumi, and that other child they felt indestructible. If one of you four were to die they didn't care because there was someone who could take their place" Virus directed towards Aoba. Trip looked down on me, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you're nothing more than a backup chip to them. I wouldn't be surprised now if that company had began looking for you" Trip said.

I glared up at him, "How can you just say that my existence is just something for someone's convenience?! No one would want to hear that!" Trip smiled and nodded, "I understand I just thought you'd like to know more about yourself". I felt like punching Trip for speaking to me like that. He had told me the truth about myself though and to learn that I had a twin as well?! "Do you know where my twin is?" I asked Virus and Trip. They both shook their head, "I would bet that they're in the captivity of the other company" Virus suggested. "That's why we're around you all the time. We don't really want to lose another friend of ours and Sei asked us to protect you and Aoba when he was gone. We know that they're going to try making their attack some time but we don't know when exactly" Trip informed.

"So then what about my twin? Could they be in Sei's condition right now?" I asked. They had laughed, "I hardly doubt it" Trip chuckled. "Sei died because when he uses his power he loses a part of himself. Your twin doesn't manifest that power so they should be alright" Virus said. I nodded, a bit relieved. I didn't want to lose another family member… I already lost mother, father, and now Sei. There can't be any more deaths!

"Ikumi-chan, are you still alright?" Clear asked in a worried tone. I turned to the back seat and gave a gentle smile, "I'm fine Clear" Kei had eyed me, "What are you two going on about? Is Ikumi sick? Was she feeling nauseous?! I already told you fuckers that if she gets pregnant I'm going to be kicking someone's ass" Kei glared at Clear in his mirror. Clear rapidly shook his head, "N-no, it's not like that!" Clear rapidly defended. I laughed at how Clear got so flustered.

"Like I said, we haven't done anything yet but if he did somehow manage to get me pregnant he'd have to take responsibility" I answered, jokingly. I knew better that Clear couldn't really get me pregnant. It was a saddening thought but the truth nonetheless… "Yeah, right after I shove my foot up his ass and beat the shit out of him" Kei spat. I rolled my eyes. 'Exactly who is the one who's going to get beaten?' I thought to myself with a huff. "I won't, I won't~" Clear repeated.

Kei chuckled, "Well, here's your chance to practice" He said before exiting his car. I looked at him confused. "Exactly what are we doing here?" I asked. We were parked in front of a building for Bridal Magazines… "They had requested that you do a photoshoot with their wedding dresses. I agreed because you're right about that age. It'll be like a young love marriage. Don't worry about posing with a stranger, you'll be posing with your weirdo" Kei actually looked like he was having fun telling us this. I looked at Clear with a shocked face and then back at Kei, "No, absolutely not!"

Kei raised an eyebrow, a smile still present, "No? I thought this would be the perfect time to showcase your love. Think of it as an early birthday present~" He said. I shook my head, "What do you mean early birthday present? My birthday isn't until July 14!" I retorted. Kei laughed, "Alright then, think of it as more money pooling in. At first I was hesitant on this idea but with a hot celebrity revealing her first love I believe cash could be flooding in" Kei revealed his intentions.

I glared at him, "No way in hell!" I shouted. Clear had a sad look on his face, "Do you not want anyone to know about our relationship?..." He asked in a heart-broken tone. Ugh, why did he always have to do that? Clear knew I could never resist him when he did that… "Well, I guess it's fine…" I mumbled. Kei was looking like the devil right now as he was smiling in satisfaction. "Really? That's good to hear. Now, let's head into the studio~"

"Uh, do we really have to pose like this?" I whimpered, my face flushed. "Why? Does it bother you?" Clear asked, worriedly. I shook my head, looking down, "Not exactly, it just very embarrassing…" I mumbled. Clear smiled brightly, "It's alright~". Clear had been holding me bridal style and touching various parts of my body such as my shoulders, my hips, and arms. To say the least I felt embarrassed while doing all of this in front of people but they were all eating it up… Especially Clear….

The women who were in the room couldn't take their eyes off of Clear.. It made me slightly angry how much they were staring. "Now, all we need to do is take pictures of you two kissing~" The lady taking our photos said, smirking from ear to ear. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "K-k-k-kiss?!" I whispered. She had laughed at my nervousness. "You are the bride after all and he is your groom. It would look fantastic if we could have some photos of you two kissing" She reasoned.

I bowed my head and gave a slight nod. Clear's finger lifted up chin and he landed his lips on mine. I really hadn't been expecting him to kiss me that quickly…. and with such enthusiasm… I bet I just resembled a cherry right now. When Clear had pulled away I gave him a pout, "Jerk, you didn't give me a heads up.." I crossed my arms. Clear bowed his head, repeatedly apologizing to me.

The woman photographer laughed, approaching us, "My, seeing you two brings me back to the good old days with me and my husband~ Are you two by chance really going to get married? You two seem pretty cute together" She asked. Before I could answer for her Clear had spoken up, "I would like if Ikumi-chan did marry me. I really want her to marry me!~" Clear boasted, unknowingly sending the girls' hearts in this room flying. God damn you Clear, you are just too adorable… "Why do you always have to say the right things…" I thought aloud.

The woman had laughed, "Aww~ You two are adorable!~ I'll have this magazine posted by next month so please look forward to it~" And with a wink, the woman had left. I stared after her for a moment before turning to Clear, "We should change.." I murmured before walking to my dressing room.

I heaved a sigh. Today was something… As I remembered Clear's confession I saw in the mirror that my face was a deep red color. THAT BAD?! I groaned, 'Great, just great...'. I reached into the back of my dress and pulled down the zipper, letting it fall down my body. My dressing room door had opened and Clear had walked in. "CLEAR?!" I shrieked in alarm.

"Ikumi-chan, I wanted to talk to you" Clear said, his cheeks a rosy color. 'What was he blushing about?'... "Couldn't this have waited until I was done changing?" I grunted, resuming changing into my usual outfit. Clear shook his head, giving me a look of determination. "Ikumi-chan, I really do want us to get married" He blurted. I really didn't want to remain cherry-faced today… "I didn't think you'd feel that strongly for me" I confessed. Clear had grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I stared up into his eyes as he stared into mine, "I love you Ikumi-chan, I only want you" He said.

Tears had started forming. This guy was really something… He was always making me feel all these crazy emotions. "I honestly didn't believe I would ever marry someone or fall in love but somehow you always seem to overcome the impossible…" I smiled. "So is that a yes?" He asked, his eyes wide with excitement. I laughed and nodded. "Really?!~ When should we get married then?~" Clear beamed. "WHAT?!" I gawped. "Do you not want to marry me?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

I shook my head, "No, that's not it. It's just too soon to marry. Just give me a couple years alright?" I explained. Clear looked a little disappointed by agreed with a small nod. After I was done changing Clear had embraced me from behind, "I'll give you all the time you want. We won't get married until you're ready. So until then, please let us continue like this" Clear whispered into my ear, sending tingles down my spine. "Of course" I hummed, turning around and planting a kiss on him.

Clear had returned the kiss, gently pushing me against the wall. As I was pressed against the cold wall he deepens the kiss. When a few minutes had passed he had slightly pulled away, a heated gaze set on me and his face a deep red, "Ikumi-chan, can we?" He asked. I looked at him like he had lost his mind, "B-but, we're in a dressing room…. A-and Kei is waiting for us…" I mentioned. "Ikumi-chan, please~" Clear whimpered, his lips formed in a pout. There we go again with that damn face! No, not this time! It's impossible! However, despite my standing Clear ended up getting him way…

"Ikumi, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Kei had kicked the door open to a sight that will-I'm sure- never be unseen. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He roared, slamming the door behind him so no one could see anything. "Well, it's as you see and in your sentence" I said, redressing myself, "What were you doing this whole time though? We've been at it for thirty minutes…" Kei glared at both me and Clear, "I was on the phone with the head chairman of our company. He had instructed me to give you a brief period of rest and asked that I give you his regards" He hissed. I nodded and turned to Clear who had already redressed himself.

"After you shits get this room clean I'm dropping you off. This will be the last time you ever do this because if I catch you fucking around again someone is going to be losing their physical proof of manhood" He ordered. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Just wait in the car" I waved and started picking up the somewhat large mess we made.

"Welcome back~" The group had chorused as me and Clear walked into the front room. I had lounged next to Koujaku with a groan. "What's the matter?" Echo asked a little worried. Clear sat down beside me, a large smile on his face. "Can we get restraints before I tell everyone?" I asked, eyeing Aoba. Echo gave a curious glance and Ren wrapped his arms tightly around Aoba, "Is it really that bad?" Ren asked. I nodded sheepishly. "So, what did you do to your manager this time?" Noiz asked. "You're sure he have a good grip on him right?" I couldn't be too careful. Aoba was like a beast when he was angry…

"We have him" Mink had said as he, too, grabbed ahold of Aoba. I nodded, it was always good when Mink helped holding Aoba back. "It must be pretty bad if it's going to get Aoba worked up" Virus commented with his usual smirk. "Does it have to do with Clear?" Trip had asked, smirking along with Virus. I looked down, my cheeks flaming. I gave a slight nod, "Yeah… Clear and I were taking pictures for a wedding magazine and after we were all done some things sort of happened…" I murmured.

"WHAT?!" Aoba yelled. If Mink and Ren weren't holding Aoba down Aoba would've already been choking Clear and probably throwing large objects at him… Echo, Virus, Koujaku, and Trip started laughing while Noiz looked displeased, Mink looked unphased, and Ren looked horrified. Ren must be thinking about what Aoba will try doing when he is finally released. "Yeah, my manager wasn't pleased either…" They had began laughing harder, "Oh my god, did he really catch you in the act?" She asked through laughs. I nodded, "It's all Clear's fault. He keeps on pulling this face that I just can't resist~" I groaned. Echo patted me back, "Congratulations, you've reached full womanhood~"

Clear had to leave for the night because if he were to stay over Aoba might try killing him when we fall asleep. I had laid restless on my bed. I had gotten used to sleeping with Clear however it was better to let him live for another day than get killed. Somehow, I had managed to fall asleep but I really wish I hadn't.

At first I had been surrounded by the warm light and the gentle breeze. I began looking around for Sei, seeing if I could find him again. I felt like I was walking for hours until I stumbled upon a door. It wasn't quite right though… The door looked ancient and dusted, there were no floral patterns around it.. I had opened the door and a strong force had pushed me in.

I fell into pure darkness and landed on my side. I winced and slowly got up. It felt like I had broken my ribs with that fall. Here I was again…. I was in a dark endless void where only darkness had loomed. It was my fault for thinking that this had all ended. Tears welled up in my eyes and I began running. Being here only meant running into something unfortunate.

Blood began falling from the sky as if raining. Had I began going the wrong way?! Panicked, I turned around but some strange force was pulling me back. I slipped and fell, the force began dragging my body somewhere. Even though I knew it was a fruitless effort I began screaming for help. All of my friends' faces flashed in my mind… Clear, Echo… They were always there whenever I had a nightmare…

My body had had began receiving mysterious cuts all over my body, the feeling of leg and fists colliding along the cuts, and then a new feeling. The feeling of your flesh burning and then the slow suffocating. I could feel myself lose consciousness from the received pain and then nothing… The magnet like force had stopped and the burning sensations disappeared.

"How could you?" An enraged voice resounded in the dark void loudly. My heart leapt, "No…" I whispered. My eyes widened and I lightly touched my throat, it was very swollen that my voice was barely making out. "You're such a filthy slut! I've told you that you're mine and yet some other man is touching you?!" He finally made his appearance out of the shadows, his voice teeming with rage.

My form stood frozen in fear. Shackles had risen from the ground and bounded me to the floor where I was stuck laying in the pool of blood. "You haven't learned your lesson have you?" He chuckled sinisterly, "I teach you and your body of yours that you can belong only to me!" He knelt in front of me and immediately tore off my jacket and shirt. "No, stop! Don't touch me!" I raised my voice the best I could and then began coughing roughly. His hand harshly collided with my face, "You will not disobey me Ikumi" He hissed.

I felt his rough, dirty hands filling me up. Tears streamed down my face as I couldn't resist his advances. All I could do was watch as he smiled devilishly and take my body by force. My screaming and crying voice grew soundless. My screams couldn't reach anyone now… The way he looked at me with those hungry eyes made me sick, just the feeling of his fingers all over my body made my skin crawl. Each and every cut that dug into my body was traced over and then he peered behind me, a satisfactory smile across his face, "I'm so happy that this remained. It keeps you reminded that you're mine now~" He whispered in my ear with a chuckled.

I gagged. This disillusioned person, even now, believe that my body was still alone. "I will never be yours" I spat at him. The smile he had vanished and a deep frown took it's place. "More than you smiling, I like seeing that pained face of yours. When I think that I did that to you I just get chills~ It's makes me happy when I see you this way" He admitted.

A small light had flickered and I gazed at it. "What the hell is going on?" The man had grumbled. The small light grew bigger and bigger until there was half light and half darkness. Sei had appeared, his sweet face was turned into a scowl, "You've had enough" He gritted before raising an arm. The chains that captivated me broke and Sei had pulled me to him, "I won't let you have her" Sei shouted. The man huffed, "You think you can tear me away from Ikumi? I will have her back eventually. You can't stop me. You're just slowly disappearing" He countered.

Sei began running away with me in his arms. "Ikumi, whatever you do be careful" Sei warned. I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" I asked. Sei let me on my feet and looked at me gravely, "Time's up" Was all I heard before I was ripped out of my dream.

"Ikumi!" Aoba's and Ren voice woke me up, their hands shaking my body. "Aoba? Ren?" I mumbled. "You were screaming again…" Aoba informed me. I looked down and nodded, "It was that dream again. I thought I had finally gotten rid of it but I can't" I had unknowingly started crying, "It felt so real. I really thought I was going to die but then Sei rescued me…" Aoba and Ren looked at me with surprise. "Ikumi, Sei couldn't have saved you…" He murmured. I shook my head, "No, he was definitely there!" I argued. "Ikumi, Sei is dead. He had used up the rest of his strength to give me his body" Ren told me.

"That doesn't make sense. Sei can't be dead if he saved me. He must still be alive!" I asserted. Aoba shook his head, sadness in his eyes, "I'd like to believe it too but that's just impossible"He murmured. "I can't believe that! Sei is still alive! All I need to do is figure out a way to bring him back" I refuse to admit defeat. If there was a miracle that allowed me to bring back my other older brother then I would do anything. It doesn't matter what I have to do. All I want is to have a happy family.

"You guys are not going to believe what I just found~" A smirk was plastered on Aoba's face as she entered the living room where we all lounged. In Aoba's hands was a large cardboard box. "And what is that?" Noiz asked. "Memories" He hummed before setting the box down on the floor. "I remember how you guys kept on complaining that you wanted to see some pictures of us so I finally found this box. "These three albums are Ikumi's while the other five albums are mine" Aoba handed me my own album of photos.

I laid my eyes on it for a moment before tossing it away from me, "I don't want to look at all of these. You guys can but I'm not" I bluntly replied. Aoba tsked, "Maybe if you see how cute you were when you're little you'll have a change of heart" Aoba countered. I glared at him and flipped him off, "As I said, no thank you" I muttered.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to look?" Koujaku approached me, a look of worry on his face. I nodded and gave him a smile of appreciation, "Yes, thank you. I just don't like looking at myself when I was young. There weren't really any happy times I remember…" Echo hugged me, "You don't have to remember. Just sit back and relax" She soothed. I nodded, "Thanks Echo" I mumbled. She chuckled, "Do you mind if I look?" She asked. I shook my head.

For the while the group had found a new source of entertainment… "You look more innocent as a child" Noiz spoke. I flipped him off. "Way more innocent" He ran off. Koujaku sighed, "I wish I could've spent time with you Ikumi" Koujaku admitted. I gave a slight smile, "Thank you" Virus and Trip made Echo pause the page flipping. "What's with that?" Trip asked.

I looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" I asked. "The timeline of the photos went from eight years old to ten years old… There's a two year disappearance" Virus commented. Echo had froze and also Aoba and Ren. "It does" Mink acknowledged. "How come there are no photos from that time?" Koujaku asked. I glared down, remaining silent. "I think it's time we stopped with the memories…" Echo laughed nervously.

"Why are you dodging the question? We all want to know" Noiz demanded. Noiz gave him a face that dared him to open his mouth again. "Ikumi-chan, what happened in that period?" Clear asked. "Don't speak about it.." I gritted. "But Ikumi-chan-" I had cut Clear off, "Just shut up already about the goddamn past! I don't want to hear about it anymore!" I shouted. I got off the floor and slipped on my jacket. "Ikumi, where are you going?" Ren called. "I've going to cool my head for a bit. Don't even try following me, I want to be alone" With a final glare I had left the house, the front door slamming behind me.

To be Continued….

_**Thank you for reading~ Luckily for all of you I had finished the 8th chapter beforehand. So without further ado, the 8th Chapter~ ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8 An Unforgettable Trauma

_No... Don't touch me... Don't touch me anymore with those disgusting hands... Don't look at me anymore with those piercing green eyes... Just leave me alone... Don't call me your angel, don't even call me by my name... Just disappear!_

P.O.V Ikumi

As soon as I opened the front door of my house I was greeted by the mild winds and the shining sun. Today was a perfect day, neither hot nor cold. Days like today I couldn't help but smile and think about how nice it will be to doze off against a beautiful flower tree. "Ikumi, if you stand there all day you're going to be late for school" My big brother Aoba teased. I pouted and blushed, "Quit teasing me, I know". Aoba laughed and then ruffled my hair, "I can't help it, you're easy to tease" I pushed his hands away. "Knock it off, my cat ears may come loose" I whined. Aoba rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah" he muttered then left to walk to school. The only thing I could do was stare at his back while he continued furthering his distance from me.

I wouldn't admit it to anyone; but, I was really lonely. To me, it felt like my brother was growing farther and farther from my reach. He was changing and not in a good way. Aoba used to be such a doting big brother but now he was always teasing me and getting himself into serious trouble. With a sigh of defeat, I walked in the opposite direction towards my own school.

It wasn't like it was my first day at the school or my first day as a kid in a higher grade. No, I was actually in the middle of my third year of Primary School. It sounds fun right? When you were in third grade you didn't really worry much, you just had fun all the time. In third grade you weren't really have to be responsible because you were only a kid still learning the ways of life. Everyone was happy in Primary School except for me...

As soon as I entered the classroom I sat at my desk and looked around at the other kids. Everyone was laughing and playing with one another and doing different activities so why was I so dissatisfied?

The bell had rung announcing that class had begun and moments later my teacher had walked in. My teacher's name was Mr. Yuki, his first name Kano. Mr. Yuki was admired by everyone in the class well, except for the boys...I understood why they all admired him though. was a strong, independent young man who loved all his students and also he was very handsome. He had a tall, almost delicate looking frame and porcelain skin, sweet looking key-lime colored eyes, and short, spiky chocolate brown hair. If he was younger he would surely have been called a bishounen.

"Good morning class" Mr. Yuki smiled. The girls had chorused a good morning while the boys had muttered. Mr. Yuki had chuckled, "All right everyone, get to your seats" Mr. Yuki stopped beside my desk, "Good morning Ikumi, I see you're sitting down again before the bell rings. You're such a good girl" Mr. Yuki rubs my head like he was rewarding an animal. Instead of complaining to him like I did to Aoba, I just bared with it. I knew better than to talk rudely to an adult. "G-good morning Mr. Yuki" I returned his smile. Mr. Yuki's face seemed to have brightened up more, "Did you do all of your homework again too?" He asked. I nodded and took out the homework to show him. "Good job!" After another pat on the head he returned to the front.

"Ugh, I can't stand her! She's always acting like a good girl" A girl fumed. "Such a teacher's pet, such an annoyance" A boy chimed in. I looked down at my desk, frowning. "Alright class, today's morning warm-up is on page 123 in your workbook" Mr. Yuki instructed. I reached into my backpack to pull out my workbook but, to my horror, I couldn't find it. Panicked, I looked through my desk but it was also not in there. Snickers could be heard all around the room. I had begun to realize that it had happened once again...

When my third grade year had started my classmates automatically deemed me as an attention seeker/ teacher's pet and so from then on I was constantly bullied and harassed. Whenever I tried talking to someone I would be ignored, when there were group assignments I had been left out, and later my belongings were ending up broken or stolen so I had to carrying my belongings with me. It seems that I may have forgotten my workbook yesterday and one of them had found it.

Mr. Yuki sensed my uneasiness and knelt in front of my desk with a look of concern. "Ikumi, is everything alright? Did you lose your workbook?" He asked. I couldn't look Mr. Yuki in the eyes and just nodded. Tears were budding; however, I fought them back because it was my fault for being so forgetful. I wasn't allowed to cry still though, I wish that people would stop seeing me as someone who seeks attention or is a teacher's pet. I only follow what I must do because I don't want to inconvenience anyone. Was it really that bad?...

"Ah, don't cry!" Mr. Yuki gasped and dabbed at my eyes, "Just borrow my workbook until I find you a new one" Mr. Yuki's soft, low voice had lulled my sadness. "I'm sorry" I whimpered. Mr. Yuki had given me such a kind smile, "Don't apologize, just keep working". He set his workbook down on my desk and returned to the front of the classroom to continue the lesson. In the background more murmuring commenced.

Today's class seemed to drag on painfully but I felt better as soon as the dismissal bell had rung. Rapidly, I gathered up my belongings and left the classroom. I was going to follow through with my plan of relaxing against a flower tree after all, no one was going to be home right now or anytime soon. Granny was working late (as always) and Aoba, I had no idea was he was even doing anymore.

The more that I walked the less people that I had saw until finally there was no one in sight. I was lonely, yes, but I preferred being alone when it came to school. Everyone here were all bullies. When I found the beautiful flower trees my face had brightened and I smiled happily. Finally, I could have peace for the day. No more resentment or sadness but pure bliss.

As I began walking towards the flower trees someone had grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I thrashed around, trying to break free from their iron grasp but it was all in vain. The sickening smell that was radiating off the cloth was dulling my nerves and I was quickly blackening out. My body grew limp and I lost consciousness. Regrettably, I didn't get to see my attacker but I knew better than to believe that it was a kid who did this to me. It didn't really make sense but that's what I knew...If it wasn't a kid who was it?

I woke up against one of the flower trees, confused, it was getting closer to sunset. I knew something was definitely off; however, I couldn't pinpoint it. The top of my head somehow felt lighter though...Slowly, in a fearful manner, I patted the top of my head. The cat ears that I loved and treasured were missing. Tears bubbled in my eyes and I started sobbing. Those cat ears had been a gift from Aoba; it had been the only gift I had ever received from him and now...they were gone. He was going to be angry with me now! I can't look him in the face anymore or else I'll feel ashamed. Why did I have to lose such a precious item? That night, when I got home, I stayed in my room without eating dinner. I was a coward, I didn't want him to look at me with disappointment.

The next day, Mr. Yuki had asked me to stay after class so he could have a talk with me. Of course, I must have did something wrong...I must have made him worried or angry. It just hasn't been good for me lately. When all the kids had left Mr. Yuki began talking to me. "Ikumi, you were unusually quiet today. Are you alright?" Mr. Yuki asked, touching my shoulder. I looked at him confused, "I'm fine Mr. Yuki" I answered. Mr. Yuki didn't seem convinced. "I see that you're not wearing your cat ears, did something happen to them? Is that why you're upset?" He questioned.

My eyes widened for a fraction of a moment but then I looked down and nodded. A hand gently touched my chin, bringing my face up to meet the eyes of Mr. Yuki. "Don't cry, would you like me to buy you some new ones?" Mr. Yuki asked. I looked at Mr. Yuki surprised, "Buy me new ones? That's not acceptable, I can't have that. It's fine Mr. Yuki, I should grow out of them since I'm getting more older. Besides, cat ears are for little girls" I smiled. Mr. Yuki though could see through me.

Mr. Yuki then cupped my face with his other hand, kneeling down in front of me, "Ikumi, you're such a sweet girl and so mature for your age. I really don't mind getting you cat ears if you love them so much, not need to be so selfless because I'll listen to any selfish demanded given by you" Mr. Yuki breathed silkily in my ear and then took one of my hands and kissed it. I pulled my hand back, alarmed, "Mr. Yuki, what are you doing? That's not appropriate! Especially for a student and a teacher" I gasped.

For a moment, I saw Mr. Yuki's face grow dark but maybe I was just seeing things. "I'm sorry Ikumi, I accidentally did something that you didn't like but I stand by my words. Ikumi, you're precious to me. I want you Ikumi, all to myself" Mr. Yuki proclaimed. I shook my head and then backed away. "Mr. Yuki, I'm sorry but, this isn't right. I earnestly like you; however, I don't like you as you like me..." I replied, "I'm sorry but I need to go" I was going to try running away but Mr. Yuki caught my arm and threw me to the floor and I slammed against a desk, hard.

I groaned in pain. My body was being forcefully held down, Mr. Yuki's sweet key-lime eyes were now dark and scary. "No, you're going to stay here. I refuse to be rejected by you, you don't understand my feelings for you Ikumi! I want you all to myself, I won't let you refuse!" Mr. Yuki hollered. His piercing eyes, cold voice, hurtful hold, all of it, it all scared me. Tears welled up in my eyes, "Leave me alone! Let go of me!" I screamed. Mr. Yuki's hold only got stronger, "Don't you DARE tell me to leave you alone or let you go! You're mine Ikumi! MINE!" He bellowed.

An idea then came to my mind and I immediately took it. Before Mr. Yuki could do or say anything else, I kicked him hard in between his legs and began running as fast as I could. The door was only a few feet from me, if I am fast enough I can escape this crazy teacher! But with age comes speed...I was thrown across the room and Mr. Yuki looked even more furious than before. "How dare you!", he slapped me against my cheek, "You are going to be mine Ikumi, I don't give a damn what you do or say. If you try and refuse me I'll spread these everywhere" Mr. Yuki then pulled out from his blazer pocket what looked like rectangular slips of paper. At first I didn't know what he was threatening me with but then I saw...

As soon as he turned the photographs around, I was face to face with multiple pictures of my naked body against the classroom floor. I looked at the photographs in horror and then suddenly remembered what had happened to me yesterday. Mr. Yuki was the perpetrator! By the way my face looked Mr. Yuki could tell what I was thinking. "That's right, I was the one that drugged you and stole your cat ears. All I wanted was to touch you and have something of yours" Mr. Yuki purred. I thrashed around, trying to run away from him. "You're going to listen to me Ikumi. From now on, you're mine. No one can touch you and you can't speak with others, your voice and body is mine and mine alone. If you refuse me you will be punished and if you betray me these photos will be everywhere and you and your family will get hurt" Mr. Yuki held a devilish grin, "You will be my sweet princess forever Ikumi~"

Months have passed, it's almost getting closer to summer break. I wasn't happy though, something was bound to occur I know. As it's clear now, I have lost the rest of my happiness which has now been replaced with fear. I was deathly afraid. Anything I did I was judged and that even included when I was sick. When I was sick I wasn't allowed to miss school or else I would get punished badly. You see, Mr. Yuki is very paranoid, any time I am gone for a day he always thinks of the worst so when I return... I shuddered at the thought.

Aoba didn't notice either; because, well, he already is in the depths of darkness. Aoba has turned from a sweet, caring brother into a harsh, uncaring brother. Needless to say, Aoba didn't pay any attention to me anymore, even if I didn't attend a meal. Granny was worried though but I refused to tell her so she then started believing that I was turning into Aoba. Granny slowly started losing hope for me when she began thinking that. I didn't have anyone to tell my secrets to or vent my feelings out but at least I had a diary. Every day I wrote in my diary of what had occurred each day including all the things that had happened with Mr. Yuki thus far. Right now I had just finished the entry for today and hid it under my mattress, in the center.

"Ikumi, dinner is ready" Granny called up the stairs, "I'm not hungry" I replied back. Granny sighed and then walked away, muttering. Truthfully, I was too depressed to eat, that, and I don't know if my stomach can take in food right now.. I looked in the mirror at my half naked form where bruises littered my body. My stomach had large patches of purple, blue, yellow, and brown. When I put my hand to rest on one of the bruises I winced in pain.

My coil began ringing. When I looked to see who was calling I looked at the name in disgust, it was Mr. Yuki, I mean, Kano. Every time I called him Mr. Yuki I received another bruise to add to the collection on my body. Reluctantly, I answered the called, "Hello?" I answered. "Ikumi, you must do something for me" He ordered. My body became motionless and I felt the blood in my body run cold. "What do you want me to do" I whispered, fear evident in my voice. "You have to make a letter addressed to your family and tell them that you're running away. Tell them that you're going to live with your friend and to not worry or try to find you. Do you understand?" He asked sternly. I shook my head in disbelief, I didn't want to believe it. Mr. Yuki was going to try taking me away from Aoba and granny now... No!

"Ikumi, do you understand" Mr. Yuki's voice was getting more sharp. "No, I don't want to!" I cried. Tear began running down my cheeks. Mr. Yuki was asking for too much, I couldn't do this! "Ikumi, if you don't do as I say then I'm going to hurt you more and your family do you want that?! Don't forget I also have those photographs of you. Do you want me to spread them around too!?" Mr. Yuki growled. "No, no please don't!" I begged, more tears falling rapidly down. "Then write that note. Tomorrow, you will be living with me" Mr. Yuki then hung up. I had cried all that night and hadn't slept. When it was time for me to leave the next morning I held granny for a good five minutes and Aoba too, even though he tried pushing me away countless times. On that day though I didn't know that that would be my last time attending school...

I'm been trapped in the basement, chained up like an animal for many months now. I thought I had looked bad when I was actually attending school but this was worse. My face was getting marked now, I could only hope that it wasn't going to scar. Right now it was Tuesday morning which meant Mr. Yuki was at school teaching. On the weeks it gave me pleasure knowing that I had more time away from Mr. Yuki, I wish people knew of his true nature. Mr. Yuki was a beast in human form, a monster that craved blood and cries. At first Mr. Yuki was so gentle with me and then he started falling in love with my cries of pain, each cry sent a shiver down his spine which led him into wanting more.

I kicked the food tray and sent my food scattered to the floor. Who cares anymore, I was going to be beaten for something today anyway. Looking at food I couldn't help but be sick. I was too depressed to eat and I especially didn't want to eat his food so every time he comes home he forces food into my mouth to punish me. No matter how many times I choked, no matter how many tears fell, he continued shoving the food down my throat. It was then that I got an idea, a brilliant idea!

Since my hands couldn't reach the scattered plate I reached for it with my foot. "Yes!~" I screamed with bliss but then went into a coughing fit. My throat was swollen from all the singing and choking. Yes, that's right. Mr. Yuki always forced me to sing for him, so much that my voice was giving out and feeling swollen. No more of that though, I was going to be free now! Well, that is if he doesn't come home early, like that one time on my first escape attempt...

~flashback~

He left again... I was staring at the wall opposite of me since there was nothing else I could do. I wasn't going to touch the two plates that laid in front of me either! Ah, thinking about that I haven't done this yet. I kicked each plate to the side and then something caught my interest. It was a silver knife. I wonder where that appeared from? The knife gave me an idea though it was a little risky. If I were to grab that knife I could try picking the locks to these confines and break free from here! The only bad thing is that I might end up cutting my neck or something but I didn't care at that point. It was either I escaped or I died, I didn't care anymore.

I had successfully grabbed the knife with my feet and dragged it closer to me. With the knife in hand I began picking the confines around my ankles. When I heard the beautiful sound of my left leg being free I couldn't help but shed tears of joy. This was it! I was going to escape! I began working on the other confines until it finally I was released. "Yes!" I whispered to myself and then began running for the door of the basement. The door was locked too but who cares, I can just kick a hole in it so I can unlock it from the other side. Sure, I may injure my leg or foot in the process but if I was going to be free, it was worth it.

I kicked a hole in the door like I had hoped for! With another cheer, I unlocked the door and began for another run until I heard a car door. My eyes widened. No! It was far too early for him to be home now! I then came up with another plan. I closed the basement door silently and ran to the front room to find a window to escape from. When I had found one the front door had opened. My eyes widened and I could feel my heart racing. I tried opening the window as fast and quietly as I could but then I heard Mr. Yuki scream. Frightened, I turned around to see his figure in the entranceway of the front room. Mr. Yuki was beyond furious.

I began hastily trying to crawl out the window but I was thrown back, the knife I had been holding slid across the floor. "Ikumi! How could you!?" He roared and then he turned his head to face my escape tool. "Is that what you used? Hm, Ikumi?" He murmured huskily and then broke out in a crazed laugh, most similarly like Light Yagami's. I shook my head rapidly, he was just eating up my scared face. "Your body and face says it all Ikumi. For lying to me and nearly escaping from me you get an extra special punishment~" He licked his lips and then stood up, picking up the knife. He picked up my body and held me by my throat. I was kicking and thrashing, fighting to breath, but he didn't loosen the hold.

We stopped for a moment at the staircase and then he dropped me by the top foot of the stairs. For a moment, I thought I was safe but then he kicked me. I tumbled down the stairs, hitting multiple places on my body meanwhile Mr. Yuki walked down the stairs, step by step. It was clear that he was enjoying every moment of this. "You did such a bad thing Ikumi. You broke loose, broke my dishes, broke my door, and nearly escaped. You gave me such a fright~" Mr. Yuki met my limp body at the edge of the staircase and bent down, "Hello~" He whispered in my ear.

Mr. Yuki dragged my body to the confines and began locking my arms, legs, and neck up once more. He caressed my cheek before running the knife slowly down it, I screamed. Mr. Yuki held a twisted smile, bloodthirst in his eyes. He wanted more, much more. He began trailing the knife down and cutting randomly. Sometimes the cuts were long and sometimes they were short however, they all ended up all over my body. Every time I felt the knife inserted into my skin I cried out, my sore voice making me feel in even more pain. "I can't hear your repenting Ikumi, scream more louder, cry out how badly it hurts and maybe I'll forgive you~"

I couldn't form any words in my mouth though, I was in too much pain to speak. "Come on, you can say it can't you" He chuckled and lifted my face up with a hand. "P-please..." I whispered. Mr. Yuki faked that he was contemplating my answer and then smirked down at me, "I'm sorry, I don't feel your remorse". He pushed my face into the wall and started carving the knife into my back. It felt as if he was carving out in large letters: I.

No matter how much I screamed and cried that day I had suffered for hours until I finally passed out. I remember him saying something though before I passed out, "If you ever try escaping again, I'll make sure you won't be able to again"

~Flashback End~

As soon as I had the plate in my hands I smashed it into the ground and it shattered. I picked up one of the glass shards and began trying to undo the confines. It took a while but I did succeed and then I began undoing the rest. Despite my hand in pain from the shard cutting into it I kept on until I freed myself. I picked myself from off the ground and then proceeded to try and escape. Mr. Yuki got a new door but that didn't mean I couldn't kick a hole in this one. When I was about to kick the hole the door unlocked and I was face to face with Mr. Yuki. My widened eyes met with Mr. Yuki's piercing eyes.

Mr. Yuki pushed me down the steps and met me down. "How did you do it this time, hm?" He began surveying the area and then laughed, "You smashed my plates in order to free yourself? For a nine year old that's pretty crafty. How about a reward? Do you remember?" He asked as he chained me up once more. "I guess so" He mused, taking my silence as a yes. When I was once more chained he left the room only to return with a crowbar. My body was shaking as I could only imagine what he was going to do with the crowbar. "Please, I'm sorry!" I screamed. He cocked his head to the side as if he didn't understand, "You're sorry? Ikumi, you're not sorry. You're trying run away from me again and that's not very good. I need to make sure that there is no way for you to escape now~" He sang.

Mr. Yuki held the crow bar high above his head and then with brute force smashed the crowbar into my leg. There was a sickening snap and immense pain. I cried out in pain and horror as he raised the crow bar above his head again and sent another harsh blow to my other leg. Mr. Yuki dropped the crow bar with a large smile, "You can't walk so it's impossible for you to escape now" He laughed. "Now, let's gather up those glass shards~" Mr. Yuki began picking up the plate shards and brought them together in his hands. "This should be fun~" He mused and then started his game of torture with glass. Instead of going piece by piece into my skin I experienced the whole plate shards in one blow. "You didn't eat your food too" He added and then grabbed the omelet from off the ground and forced all of it down my throat. I gagged and tried swallowing it, my throat crying out in more pain. "Here comes lunch" He said as he then pushed bread down my throat.

Mr. Yuki had grabbed an orange and I tried to struggle away from him but I couldn't. He began peeling the orange and break off an orange slice piece by piece. Each slice of the orange was transferred down each and every cut made into my body. My voice was losing it's sound from all the cries and Mr. Yuki was not very pleased. "You're filthy now. Come, let's take a nice bath together~" He declared. "I'm thinking a hot, salt bath. What do you think?" I shook my head rapidly. He gave me a fake look of shock, "But you need to get clean. It'll be fine Ikumi" He finished.

Mr. Yuki discarded my bloodstained clothes and pushed me into the bathtub where hot water was already flowing. After he unclothed himself he got in too and dropped a handful of bath salts into the tub. I could feel Mr. Yuki's eyes roam up and down my body and looked down, ashamed. "What's with that look? Are you self-conscious about yourself? I can assure you that you still look beautiful with all of those marks; after all, they were marks that I put on you" He said. I remained silent and continued staring down at the bathtub. Mr. Yuki had washed my hair and skin but it didn't help that he was using scented soaps because it just burned more.

"Ikumi" He softly called my name. I looked up at him. "It's about time that I officially make you mine. I've been thinking and I believe this is a good idea. Who knows what could happen so I'll take you right now" He informed. My eyes widened because I knew what he was talking about. Mr. Yuki got up from the tub and wrapped himself with a towel before picking up my body and carrying me out of the bathroom. I didn't move because I knew it was futile. My legs were broken so what was the use? I had already given up hope a long time ago anyways. Maybe I'll be lucky and finally die after this.

Instead of hoping for escape I began hoping for death. I wanted to die and leave this cruel life. I had always hoped that this was a cruel dream, that I was just dreaming of all these things that my "innocent" teacher would never do truly. "Please, kill me" I whimpered. He looked at me and then laughed, "I don't think so. I have much more things I want to experience with you such as getting married and having a family" He caressed my cheek. I felt sick. I didn't even want to picture what this lunatic just said! "I will never have a family with you! You're repulsive!" I yelled.

Mr. Yuki's eyes grew dark. "Repulsive? I'm REPULSIVE!?" He roared. Instead of being pushed down the stairs I was thrown onto the ground, another crack was heard and I felt something warm engulf the back of my head. "I'll show you repulsive. At first I was going to go easy on you but, not anymore. You ruined your chances Ikumi, if you can't love me I'll make you" He rushed down the stairs and slung my body over his shoulder like a rag doll and then threw me on the ground again to chain me up. "I give a damn what I have to do, I'll make you love me!" He snarled and then removed his towel.

Just when I thought everything was the end the door to the basement was slammed open and groups of policemen rushed down the steps. Then I saw something that I couldn't believe. It was Aoba and Granny! The Aoba who was a caring and doting brother was back! As soon my eyes met Aoba's, he became enraged. "Son of a bitch!" Aoba screamed and came charging towards Mr. Yuki. He began punching Mr. Yuki repeatedly. Granny rushed to my side and tried picking me up but all I could do was tumble back down. A policeman had to carry my body. From the policeman's hold I looked down at Aoba who was still hitting Mr. Yuki, the police were repeatedly being thrown back by Aoba when they tried prying him away.

"How did you find me?" I asked, the officer who was holding me. "Your brother here was looking through your room and found your diary. He read your diary and immediately reported it to us. Don't worry, you won't ever have to face him again. He's going to jail for a long time" The officer assured me. I nodded and continued watching Aoba. Aoba was finally ripped away from Mr. Yuki and Mr. Yuki didn't look so good any more. "Don't you dare take me away from her! Ikumi is mine! MINE!" Mr. Yuki repeatedly shouted. Granny grasped my hand tightly and held held it tightly.

Aoba came up to me and took me from the officer, cradling me into his body. Tears were streaming down his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't notice! I should've paid more attention to you!" Aoba sobbed. I hugged him back in comfort, "I'm sorry I worried you big brother".

A month after that incident, it was all over the news. Mr. Yuki was sentenced to prison for ten years and I went into home school since my granny was worried about a situation happening again. Aoba was better for a while but then he drifted apart again when he entered High School...Am I alright? I guess so. The scars I had received were healing but the Kano Yuki one remained. My body had grown almost resistant to pain and I hated my body, my voice, and the touch of others because it all reminded me of Mr. Yuki. Truthfully, I don't know if I'll ever get over it... True love though, I just couldn't picture myself loving anyone. If I ever fell in love with anyone, it would only hurt the other person I'm sure...

P.O.V. Aoba

"If we hadn't arrived when we did she could've gotten raped... I always blamed myself for it. It was a hard time for me, our parents had died and I was just in a stage where I did stupid shit…" I muttered. Everyone's faces looked shocked. "When did that all occur?" Clear asked. "10 years ago from today…" I answered bitterly. The room grew silent until my coil began ringing. It was Ikumi.

I pressed the talk button and was met with something weird. It was the sound of heavy panting and running feet. "Ikumi?" I asked. "Aoba!" She cried. I looked down at the coil alarmed, "Ikumi, what's the matter?!" I could hear Ikumi's choked sobs through my coil. "Help me, please!" She begged. My eyes widened, "Ikumi, where are you?!" I yelled in panic. "I'm by the Taikyokuzu hang out. I don't know how much further I can keep running I-" The sound of her collapsing could be heard and then an ear piercing scream rang out. For a moment there was dead silence until another pair of foot steps were heard along with an ominous chuckle, "I've missed you Ikumi" A low, sultry voice murmured before Ikumi's coil went dead.

_**Thanks again for continuing to read my story~ I think this will be the last time I update for a while so please wait patiently until then~**_


	9. Chapter 9 Re:Nightmare

P.O.V. Aoba

My coil had slipped from my hands and my body had collapsed. Tears began falling from my eyes and choked sobs had wracked my body. The whole room was silenced and then Echo had ran out the door. "Echo, where the hell are you going?!" Koujaku called, running after her. Virus and Trip followed after. "Aoba, we should go too" Ren held out his hand and I took it, still in a somewhat daze.

Echo had ran to the Taikyokuzu hangout where Ikumi had told us she was around at the time. She had searched frantically for any trace of Ikumi along with the rest of us but nothing had turned up. Even though we had covered the whole area and much more no trace of Ikumi remained.

Echo's shoulders moved slightly from her tears and she roughly punched a wall, "Goddammit!" She yelled. Virus and Trip had walked up to her and held her, "It'll be fine" Virus murmured. Echo violently pushed them away, glaring up at them, "Fine?! Do you have any idea what the fuck you're saying? Were you not listening when Aoba told you about Ikumi and that man?!" She growled.

The 'twins' had looked at her shocked and then sighed, "This turned out well" Trip said, sarcastically. "I should have gone after her…" Echo mumbled, "Because I didn't go after her she was taken" Echo stared at the ground in malice. "You shouldn't blame yourself, no one knew this was going to happen" Koujaku interjected, taking a hand and raising Echo's face which was now stained in tears.

Echo had shook her head, "But I did… It wasn't too long ago… After Ikumi woke up from a nightmare and I asked her what happened. She had said, 'He said he was going to find me and when he does he won't let me escape… He said once he finds me it'll be until death do us part…I don't want to die. Even though I've been wishing for it and I can't seem to live happily right now, I don't want to die. I'm scared though that if he finds me he really will kill me'" Echo had recited in a dead tone.

It was shocking to hear the words that had come out of Echo's mouth. I honestly had no idea she felt that way… I didn't want to believe that Ikumi wanted to die but then I thought of her attacks…. She always had attacks when someone reminded her of the past or even touched her. She would always claw at her throat and become immobilized, there was so much crying and she would always repeat how dirty she was. It was always like that after we rescued her….

"We will find Ikumi-chan!" Clear had bursted, determination but also sadness lingered in his tone. "We can" Noiz had affirmed and pulled out his virtual laptop, "All I need to do is hack into the police network and search for him. His name is Kano Yuki right?" I nodded, "That's right" I muttered.

While Noiz was locating the data, Echo was pacing back and forth. "Echo, we'll find her soon" I had said. I was unconvincing though because, although I knew Noiz was an expert at this, I knew that man was capable of many things within a short time. "Even you aren't too sure. No matter what any of you say, I can't be calm when my best friend just got kidnapped by the man who had scarred her for life. Aoba, you know just as well as I that he could be doing something to her right this very moment. He could be torturing her again or even finish what he had started before the police had shown up!" Echo countered.

I hanged my head, "You're right but I just want to hope that that isn't true. I want to believe that he hasn't done anything to her yet and we'll get there before he has a chance to" I admitted, clenching my fists. Ren put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I casted him an appreciative smile, "We all just got to wait until Noiz finds something"

"Found it" Noiz had broke in. We all looked over his screen. "He seems to be staying in the South district" Noiz said. "Ah! That's by Black Needle!" Clear pointed out, surprised. Sure enough he was correct… "The asshole is by my cousin?!" Echo growled. We all began running after Echo again who was nearly leaving all of us in the dust.

It was evident that Echo didn't want another tragedy to repeat; after all, Echo and Ikumi had met after the incident. Echo wasn't too fond of Ikumi at first since Ikumi kept on pushing her away but after Echo had witnessed one of Ikumi's attacks she began disliking her less. She had gone through all of Ikumi's evasive attempts until Ikumi had let her in. Echo had found the source of the problem and finally understood the full story. Kano Yuki had left a permanent mark on Ikumi which led her to hating the touch of others and even hating herself. It was because Kano Yuki damaged Ikumi physically and mentally that Echo held so much malice towards him. She had wished that she was with Ikumi from the beginning so she could've helped her some way but she wasn't… Echo wasn't going to let him get away with anything more.

As soon as we reached the place Echo wasted no time in kicking the door down and running in there. "Why's it so dark?" Koujaku wondered out loud, "I don't have a good feeling" Mink muttered. "Neither do I. Are you sure he's here?" I asked Noiz. Noiz glared at his screen and then looked around the surroundings, "This is his house" He affirmed. "What the fuck?!" We could hear Echo shout. Virus and Trip walked towards us from where Echo was, "It looks like he's not here" Virus frowned, "Yuki gave them the wrong address" Trip added. Ren sighed, "The police are really that irresponsible"

Echo had stomped into the room, "This is supposed to be the house then why aren't they here?!" She roared. "From what the records say, this is supposed to be the current household of Kano Yuki" Noiz sighed. "This can't be happening…" Echo sank into a couch, tears falling from her eyes, "Why can't I save her?". Virus and Trip sat next to her, trying to comfort her without hurting themselves in the process.  
"What are we going to do now?" I whimpered, tears had come down again. "We're just going to have to hope for the best, like you said earlier….It's the only thing we can do now…." Koujaku declared softly, a deep frown etched into his face.

P.O.V. Ikumi

It was cold…. I could feel the wind on my bare skin….Wait…. Bare skin?... I opened my eyes rapidly to find myself in a bedroom. My hands were cuffed behind my back by handcuffs and a chain linked around my neck, restricting me of any head movement. As I looked down I could also see that handcuffs rested around my ankles, furthering containing me to the bed. Memories had flooded my mind all at once as I was remembering this position but where was the person in question?

I glared at the closed door to the room which was surely locked. I knew I had to get out of here and quick but I didn't know how. I began slamming my back into the headboard despite the immense pain I was receiving. The violent sounds of the headboard banging into the wall was resounding but everything had stopped once I heard the sound of a key in the lock.

Slowly the door had pushed open to reveal the face that had haunted me for countless years only now it looked aged. The once beautiful Kano Yuki had withered into something inhuman like but still human. The large, psychotic smile that I had not missed was firmly etched on his face. "You're finally awake~ Thank you for allowing me to know. I thought that you would be out for a longer time with how hard I hit your head" He laughed. I glared at him, "Let me go now Yuki!" I hissed.

He rose a brow, "Oh? And why should I? Don't you remember Ikumi, YOU'RE MINE" The emphasis on the last two words was prominent. "You aren't a damn thing to me. You're nothing more than a crazed piece of shit who should just die already!" I growled. The smile had turned into a deep frown and he harshly struck my cheek. "You've become a very naughty girl Ikumi. When you were younger you never talked to me like that. You were so innocent but now you ruined everything!" He went from a low murmur to a ferocious yell.

His hands had began roaming my body, "Everyone of you was supposed to be mine! These breasts," He had cupped my breasts and I immediately thrashed, "These hips," His hands escalated to my hips. I knew where he was going next and thrashed even more. He gave a wild smirk at seeing my desperate face. Instead of going to my nether regions he went to my neck and tightly clasped my throat, choking me. "This voice which was supposed to be my own is known by everyone now. Your voice was supposed to be mine so why did you sing for everyone?!" He growled. I was about to black out when he removed his hands. I began coughing, gasping for air.

"There's also one other thing that I need to know…" He informed and went outside the room for a moment. When he came back a magazine article was in his hands and he threw it down on the bed so I could view it. It was shocked. It was the bridal magazine that I posed for with Clear…. "Who is he?" He had grumbled. I couldn't answer, my words were caught in my throat. He stormed towards me and grabbed my throat once more, "Tell me who he is now!" He commanded.

"Clear is my boyfriend!" I yelled back. Yuki's eyes had widened for a moment and then he stepped backwards, confused. "B-boyfriend?" He asked. "That's right you piece of shit! Clear is the one and only person I'll ever love!" I declared. His famous twisted smile had appeared on his face, "So you were having an affair? That's no good…" He chuckled, "Where did he touch you?" He had grown more angry as my silence continued. The face that he had made sent shudders down my skin and had my skin crawling. "You've overdone it. You need to be punished RIGHT NOW" He hissed. He then straddled me, his hand pulling on his suit tie, "I'm going to make you into the slut you really are!" He announced, unclothing himself and pulling out a pocket knife, "I bet you've missed this~" He hummed before lodging the knife into my shoulder.

Aoba's P.O.V.

After Echo had calmed down, we all went back to my house. "Noiz, do you have any information yet?" I asked. Noiz shook his head, "Nothing, I can search his record though and check anymore information that could lead us to him" He replied. I nodded, "Please do". Noiz's keyboard was the only thing that kept the room from being dead silent. I looked around the room at all the devastated faces. Echo and Clear looked like a wreck, Koujaku looked frustrated, Ren looked on the verge of tears from worry, and I didn't even want to know how I looked…

Noiz's typing had died off and I turned to look back at him thinking he had found some information however he looked at his screen in disbelief. "Is this Ikumi?" He asked hesitantly, motioning for me to take a look. Everyone had heard Noiz and went to take a look themselves. The police had kept Ikumi's blackmail photos along with photos from when we had finally found her. It was somehow like a transition... The photos went from a bare undamaged body into a bare, wrecked body. Tears couldn't stop flowing when I saw her younger self again covered in blood and a dead, petrified look in her eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Koujaku bursted, in horror and anger. Echo gasped and began shaking her head, mumbling to and Trip were also stunned to disbelief. It was like they were looking at an authentic art piece. Although Clear was wearing his mask I could tell he was upset from his trembling body, his fists were tightly clenched. Faintly, I could hear Clear let out a quiet sob. "It is" I solemnly confirmed. "It's nostalgic. I always dreamed of myself feeling pain like that but to see Ikumi like that I feel sadness" Noiz muttered.

A couple of months had passed and there was no sign of Ikumi. It was like he had taken her and disappeared off the face of this Earth. Noiz was working feverishly to find her and using every measure possible. He was hacking into the police network daily and his crew, Ruff Rabbit, was looking around. Everyone's crew was searching high and low for Ikumi: Benishigure, Scratch, Dry Juice, Morphine, and Taikyokuzu; however, we still have yet to find any leads….

There was a knock on the front door. With a sigh, I got up from the couch to answer it. It was peculiar though because no one was at the door; it was only a package. I looked down at the package with uncertainty. "Aoba, who was at the door?" Koujaku was behind me, giving me an inquisitive look. I shrugged, "Someone dropped off this package" I informed, casting my gaze down at the mysterious item. I picked it up and carried it into the house. The package was as light as a feather and I didn't particularly remember ordering something…. On top of the package though was my name in bold letters and an envelope.

"What's that?" Echo asked as I reentered the front room. I shrugged, "I really have no idea" I admitted and opened the letter first. My eyes widened and I dropped it. "What's wrong?" Clear had gotten off the couch and touch my shoulder lightly. Virus and Trip headed towards me and Virus picked up the letter, "A letter written in blood from the looks of it" Virus sniffed. Trip looked down at the letter in distaste, "The smell of iron reeks". Echo ran over to Virus and Trip and ripped the letter from his hand. She looked over the contents before going pale and dropping to the floor, she began crying and punching the floor, "Goddammit!" She shouted. Everyone had looked over the letter and all of our eyes immediately met the strange package.

To my dearest brother-in-law,

It's been a long time hasn't it? I've missed both you and Ikumi~ Don't worry, she's safe with me. I'll treat her like I've always had~ Here's a little present from me to you. Ikumi is precious to me; every part of her but I felt like I should give this to you since this is the last time you'll ever be seeing her. You get it don't you? If you find us you'll only take her away from me again and I can't have that. Also, I've heard about a certain person named Clear. It seems as though he laid a hand on Ikumi. It made me angry when I figured out someone's hands touched Ikumi. Ikumi, of course, got punished for it. Hey, did you know that her blood tastes delicious? I bit into her shoulder while I was teaching her her lesson~ Heh, she's such a slut~ Anyways, take care~ And tell this Clear person that he won't be able to touch Ikumi again. After all, she is mine~ You won't find us~ 3

Sincerely,  
Kano Yuki

With unsteady hands, I began ripping the tape off the top and stared at the contents in horror. Everyone had mirrored me. Clear knelt beside me and gently touched the contents in the package. In the package was Ikumi's hair. It looked like he took a knife and cut off Ikumi's beautiful, long hair that was held in a ponytail. Her ribbon rested on the top along with another piece of paper on top of it. In large, bold letters it read:

I know all about you, Ikumi, and Sei. There's nothing that I don't know about her. It always interested me why she always looked so hurt when I barely touched her hair but it's true isn't it? All three of you have nerves in your hair. Cutting off Ikumi's hair was pure bliss~ The screams that protruded from her mouth were exquisite! Ah, if only you could have seen it~ That pain stricken face is something that will never tire of~

Clear's, Echo's, and my own sobs resounded in the room. "I can't believe this bastard! Cutting Ikumi's hair while knowing that!" Koujaku growled, "I was the one who was ever going to cut Ikumi's hair!" Echo got up and slapped the back of Koujaku's head, "Is that all you care about? Who cut Ikumi's hair?!" Echo roared. Koujaku shook his head rapidly, "Of course that's not what I mean! I'm just saying that's inhumane!" Koujaku defended. Virus and Trip both sighed, "There's only one explanation for all of this…" Virus groaned. I looked at him confused, 'What are you talking about?"

"What Virus means is that Kano Yuki could only have gotten that sort of exclusive information from two sources. One of them being Toue, who is dead, and the other being the supporting company behind the scenes" Trip explained. Even Noiz had looked confused, "So you're basically saying that they took that man under their company. Why would they do that though?" Noiz questioned. The "twins" had shrugged. "That is a mystery but from all of the present information it would seem that's the case otherwise how else would he get that classified information?" Virus said.

Virus' coil began ringing and he immediately picked it up. "Yes? Is there any leads?" Virus asked. "We found the house. We were investigating all the mysterious neighborhoods and received word that there was a lot of screaming protruding from a house. It was just confirmed right now as we saw the guy walking into the house. What do you want us to do?" The male voice informed. Virus had smirked, "Good work, just stay there and make sure he doesn't escape. Send me the address and we'll be there shortly" He answered before hanging up. "Well, let's go. We have to save Ikumi and kill a man don't we?" Virus chuckled before heading out the door with Trip in tow.

~~~~~ P.O.V. Ikumi

I felt pain everywhere. The feeling of my long, flowing hair was absent and I was left dazed. Blood was pouring out of my body from all of the stab wounds and cuts I received earlier. I felt like I was going insane again. Every time I had prayed for a miracle it had never come. I waited and waited for every one of my friends to come barging into my room to save me but that day had never come. The only thing I could do was starve, bleed until the flow ceased, and sleep through the excruciating pain.

My room door had opened and in walked Kano Yuki, his large smile ever so present. "Ikumi, how have you been? I'm sorry I had to leave you all alone for a while but I'm back now~ While walking I had also come across a brilliant idea!~ You always keep talking about others but from now on all you will think about it me~" He purred before revealing to me a large lead pipe. "Sweet dreams~" He chuckled darkly before hitting me multiple times in the skull and darkness enveloping my mind. The last person that had crossed my mind was all of my friends smiling happily together…

I am very sorry for the wait!~ DX Thank you all for reading this chapter update~ I hope I can update much sooner but I have no idea honestly so I can't make any promises. Hopefully the next update with be within a week or two~ ^^ 


	10. Chapter 10 Mentalism

P.O.V. Ikumi

I groaned in pain as I had opened my eyes. Where was I? Who am I exactly? Why am I naked and covered in blood? My head was pounding and hurting, I was in unbearable pain. "Ikumi, you're awake~" A deep voice had hummed happily. I looked over at where the voice came from to see a peculiar looking man. I couldn't form any words. It was hard to speak, let alone think. "It looks like you can't speak right now" He chuckled. I felt my eyes slowly drifting close and I opened them again. My body felt heavy and tired. Even though I had just awoken I felt like going back to sleep. However, something was bothering me…

What was wrong with me? It felt like there was a warm liquid in the back of my head… My eyes were slowly closing again and I saw the man looking down at me displeased, "Don't fall asleep or I'll have to force you to be awake" He grunted. My tired eyes looked at him questioningly. Who was this man anyways? Where am I? Who am I? My eyes were slowly closing again before I opened them with a start.

I knife had gone through my shoulder but all that managed to come out of me was a strangled cry. My vision was becoming doubled. Was it because of the tears? "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" He growled, removing the bloody knife. This mysterious man was scary….. And yet, I felt like I knew him…. "I thought I had fixed you but you're still so disobedient!" He hissed and then stabbed me in my other shoulder, I let out another strangled cry.

An insane smile had etched on the man's face, "That's right, if you don't listen to me I'll punish you". The man had continued stabbing me and I couldn't do anything. My body felt anchored down; I was unable to move at all. The man bent down and licked up a falling tear, humming in approval, "You are mine~" He softly spoke. I wanted to deny it, to shake my head, and run away but I couldn't. Please…. please, someone save me….. I'm choking on my sobs and blood. My vision was flooding in darkness. Could I possibly be dying? I was lying in my own red fluids while more wounds inflicted my body. I'm very sorry for being born. I'm sorry for being such a disappointment. Please forgive me for my dying breath…..

P.O.V. Aoba

We were finally at the destination. I wouldn't believe he would try living in the residential district… Both Morphine and Scratch surrounded the building in case Yuki had the brilliant idea to escape. "Do you want to go in now?" Mink asked. "We should go now before any neighbors take notice. If cops come here they can get in the way" Virus answered.

Mink had kicked the door down and we all ran in the house. The first place I had ran to way the basement but to my reluctance she wasn't in there. Then I had heard Echo scream. "Aoba, we found her" Trip had appeared in the basement entry way. I nodded and was lead to Ikumi.

Screaming engulfed the house and I had been met by a familiar figure. The bastard looked like shit now. "Who the fuck are all of you? Get away from here! You're not taking Ikumi away from me again!" He roared. Echo tried running towards Ikumi but Yuki had lunged at her with a bloody knife. "Don't you dare touch her" He hissed. Koujaku sneered, "What are you going to do? You're surrounded and we have no intentions of letting you go. You're going to pay for what you've done to Ikumi you sick bastard!" Koujaku drew his sword, pointing it at Yuki.

Yuki's eyes had widened and then he scrambled to Ikumi, pressing the knife against her throat, "If any of you takes one more step closer she dies and then I'll kill myself" He threatened. My eyes had widened and I gripped my fists tightly, "Get away from her you bastard! You've already lost!" I demanded. He had laughed, "No, you've lost~" He hummed and then wrapped his arms around Ikumi's waist.

Ikumi's body was unresponsive, it looked like she wasn't even breathing! "She's slowly dying so either way you're the ones who've lost" He explained. When her body was moved I could see the white sheets, pillows, and blankets dyed and bathed in dark red blood. "She looks so beautiful doesn't she?" He murmured, running his fingers through her short, red dyed locks.

A gunshot resounded and Yuki had dropped Ikumi back on the bed. Yuki had then held his shoulder, glaring at Virus who had fired his gun. Virus had glared back, "You messed with the wrong group of people. Normally I don't care about matters such as this but you messed with someone I like and brought my woman and friends in a state of chaos. Don't think I missed, I shot your shoulder because I didn't want to kill you. I want to see you suffer and tortured until you die" Virus told Yuki, darkness in his voice.

Clear had walked hurriedly towards Ikumi but Yuki had gotten in the way, putting his body in front of hers. Cler had stood still for a moment, clenching his fists, before picking Yuki up by his shirt and throwing him across the room towards us. "Don't you dare touch Ikumi again you sick bastard" Clear growled. Clear then picked Ikumi's limp body up and held her close. "Ikumi" Clear murmured, caressing Ikumi's hair. Ikumi didn't stir though. Clear had called for her once again but there was still no response.

"Clear, we need to get her to a hospital. Go and take her, we'll deal with Yuki" Koujaku instructed. Clear nodded, slipping out of his jacket, covering Ikumi, and then running out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yuki roared, trying to run after Clear. I kicked Yuki back, "You aren't going anywhere. You're never going to see her again" I spat.

Yuki laughed, "You can't kill me!". Echo had grabbed Yuki by the throat, "I'm going to make you suffer" She gritted, her hand tightening on his neck before slamming his head into the floor.

When we had gotten to the hospital it was revealed that Ikumi had suffered a Type 3 Concussion and nearly died. She's been held up at the hospital since to be treated for many things. She's been doing complete physical and cognitive restlight aerobic activity (less than 70% of maximum heart rate), sport-specific activities such as running drills and skating drills, non-contact training drills (exercise, coordination, and cognitive load), full-contact practice, and full-contact games. Her concussion had also caused great amnesia but the doctor said that she should be remembering things bit by bit and to just wait patiently. We did just as we were asked and then one day something had happened….

One day, Ikumi had remembered something but it wasn't something pleasant…. Those unpleasant memories had kept recurring and so the doctors decided they had no choice but to strap her down to her hospital bed. She was always seeing him even though he was no longer alive and it just felt like time was repeating itself… The only thing that ever seemed to calm Ikumi down was when Clear started singing. When Clear starts singing to Ikumi she calms down and then falls asleep.

Speaking of Clear…. He has never left Ikumi's side. Whenever I went to visit Ikumi he was always there holding her hand. Echo was there often too with Virus and Trip accompanying her. Koujaku went to see her every so often when he wasn't busy while the rest visited her every once in a while. "Ikumi nearly remembers everything now. Aren't you glad?" Ren asked me as we headed towards Ikumi's room.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's better than before when she didn't remember us at all" I admitted with a sigh. We opened the door to Ikumi awake, the doctor in front of her. "Oh, Seragaki-san, I'm glad you're here" the doctor smiled. I looked at him confused, "Did something happen?" I asked. The doctor nodded, "Yes, I was just about to tell Ikumi-san the great news"

I sat down on one of the chairs in the room, Ren sat beside me. "I'm sorry this is very late but we didn't recognize it at first. It seems that you're four months pregnant with triplets Ikumi-san~ I know this is all very late but the concussion symptoms are similar to pregnancy symptoms so we just realized this. Congratulations~" The doctor said.

My blood had ran cold and Ikumi looked horrified, "No…" She whispered, "Please, is there anything I can do? Can I get rid of them?!" I cried. The doctor looked at me shocked but then shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's too late to have an abortion" He informed and with an apology, he left. Ikumi shook her head and began crying. "I can't have his children, no!" She whimpered and then took a flower vase and smashed it. Ikumi was going to cut her stomach open until Clear had stopped her.

"Ikumi, stop" Clear yelled. Ikumi shook her head and tried pushing Clear away. "I can't have his children! There's no way!" She argued. Clear had embraced Ikumi, "They're your children though, they're apart of you…. You can't just kill them Ikumi…" Clear reasoned. Ikumi dropped the glass remnants and returned Clear's embrace. I couldn't process what had just occurred. It was just too much… And now Ikumi will have to give birth to that sick asshole's children…

Well, I believe this is the shortest chapter I've ever written but I hope you liked it~ Updates will come sooner or later, still not sure, ehehehe…. Anyways, thank you all again for reading and please continue to support me!~ ^^ 3 


End file.
